The Black Dawn
by bm631
Summary: Ichigo and his friends return and join the fight in the fake Karakura Town, facing off against Aizen Sousuke and His Army of Hollowfied monsters. But even if they win, Aizen will always one step ahead of them.
1. Return to Hole World

Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.

Rated T- for TEEN!

A Black Dawn

the sun beat down hard on Ichigo's face as he stared at Ulquiorra at his last moments. He tried to touch Orihime with his outstretched hand, like it was his only way to say I'm sorry. As she tried to grab him, he vanished, his ashes flew into the wind, but his heart stayed with Orihime. "Ulquiorra…." Orihime let her tears fall quietly. Ichigo began to feel his anger well up inside him, like he was going to tear this place apart! He looked at Uryu who just stood next to him, after an awkward silence, he tried to speak but he was stopped by the sudden pulse of a large and malicious reiatsu coming from below the dome. "Kurosaki! Did you feel that?" "Of course I did! What was that?" Ichigo looked down and saw a large monster talking to the ground below, he strained his eyes to see that he was talking to three people. "Uryu, can you sense the others down below?" he asked. Uryu nodded and quickly sensed the reiatsu of the people below, he gasped when he relies who they were! "What  
happened, who are they?!" Uryu turned to Ichigo with a worries look on his face, "its Renji and the others! They're in trouble we need to-" Uryu was cut off by the sound of a huge shockwave. They both turned to see that the huge hollow punched the ground, the impact was so large the sand exploded around the vicinity due to the force of the punch." how are we going to help them?! Do you feel that pressure? "They felt more shockwaves from below and felt even more anxious.  
" Ichigo you're the only one who can do this! You were able to fight against several arrancars and even beat 2 strong espada, you can do this!"  
Ichigo looked down at his feet. He remembered his fight with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, the main difference between both battles was simple." I might have won against Grimmjow but I didn't win against Ulquiorra, my hollow did that for Me." he had a seldom look on his face. Then he jerked his head up and realized something. "My hollow...." Ichigo looked at Uryu and said one thing, " take care of Orihime " at first Uryu look at him confused and then adopted a look of fear as he saw Ichigo jump off the dome and fall straight down. " What are you the hell are you doing Kurosaki?!" Ichigo looks at Uryu, smiles and says "I'm making my hollow do all the work!" and with that he free falls into the battle with a smile on his face.

The air was thick with the tension of battle. Renji did his best to dodge Yami's fists, which was a very trying task if his fists were the size of mini vans. Yami keep striking without pause, the air littered with sand from his blows. Chad looked at Yami with a fierce scowl and gathered his reiatsu. "No more running." Yami looked at him and smirked, "what was that you insect?! What can you do to me, the 0 Espada!!?"  
He sent his fist straight for Chad, and its Impact caused a shockwave with a dust cloud. As the dust cleared, there stood Chad, who blocked the blow with his right arm. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante**'**, that's what I have..." he threw the fist away sent an El Directo to Yami's chest. Yami looked amused, chuckled at Chad's attempt to hurt him. "Very funny boy, I like your spunk! But you still don't have a chance at be-" Yami was cut short by a red blast of reiatsu to the face! Renji stood there in Bankai state, ready to defend his comrades. "Hey ugly! Shut up will ya!? You're giving me a headache!" he ordered Zabimaru to attack his midsection, while Zabimaru moved into position; Chad jumped and hitched a ride on Zabimaru's head. Chad concentrated and transform his left arm. He slammed his fist into Yami's stomach at the moment Zabimaru forced it itself on Yami and said, "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo! La Muerte!" the combined force of both attacks sent Yami to the ground. Yami  
fell hard and swore. "Damn you!! Ughh! Huh?" when Yami finished his little tantrum, he noticed a petite raven haired girl right next to eye. "Next Dance...Hakuren!" Rukia sent a wave of ice out of the four small pillars she created and directed it all towards Yami's right eye. The eye froze instantly and with on slash of Sode no Shirayuki, it broke into tiny pieces of ice." AHHHHH MY EYE!!!! YOU BITCH! I swear I'm going to kill you! Roar!!!!!!" he grasped his eye socket and moved around in obvious pain. Renji looked at Rukia who used flash step to stand next to him, Chad jumped off of Zabimaru and landed next to both of the shinigami. "Nice job guys! We got him good!", chad smirked and put a thumbs up at the comment, and rukia just smiled. But then all three of them turned to yami who began to rage around, swiping the ground with his tail and slaming the ground with his feet! The trio moved out of the way, barely dodging the unexpectedly quick  
tail. Yami moved faster than before, he wasn't groaning anymore, now he was laughing manically. It was like he forgot that his right eye was gone. Renji, Rukia and Chad had underestimated Yami. Renji jumped into the air with Zabimaru, Rukia and Chad hanging on to the red mane. "What now?" renji said, trying to keep his cool. "We can't win in this situation" Rukia looked at him with a serious face. "I know! But what choice do we have? We have to try and stop him here and now!" Yami looked at his enemies and yelled at them! "There you are! Now you die!!!!! Cero!" Yami shot a large red Cero at them, the ray closed in with every second; they had no time to escape. The trio thought they were goners, until…

"Getsuga Tensho!" a large mass of black and red energy shot down from the sky and canceled out the cero! From the sky, a battle scared Ichigo floated down, his presence felt familiar to the warriors and they immediately felt a surge of hope run through their bodies. "Nobody and I mean nobody, will hurt my friends and get away with it!" shouted Ichigo as he stood with Zangetsu in hand. He recognized The Espada right away and he turned to his friends for a second. "Hey guys, miss me?" he flashed a smile, getting happy expressions from his comrades. "So you won huh? I'm not surprised, I knew you could beat that pale guy!" said Renji, who let out a sigh of relief. Ichigo looked at him and nodded, then he looked at Chad who gave him a thumbs up, next Rukia came up bobbed him on the head with her zanpaktou. "Ouch, what was that for!?" shouted Ichigo, who began to rub his head. "That was coming back to us looking like you went through a war! Tell us what happened!" Rukia stared at Ichigo angrily, at that moment Ichigo hide his smile and turned to face Yami, who stopped for the moment to figure out just what happened." That will have to wait…first, I have to kill this guy and then I'll tell you, so just wait a while longer." All three of the warriors looked at Ichigo with a face that said _what the fuck are you thinking? _Renji was the one to shout out their response to his statement, "Are you Nuts!? You can't face him!" Ichigo retorted with "Why the hell not!?" Renji shouted the key words of their argument "Because That Big guy is the Zero Espada! They go from 0 to 9 not 1 to 10!" Ichigo's eyes Popped to life and looked up at Yami who was still a bit confused. "You mean to tell me that that big idiot is the strongest espada!!??" Ichigo stopped and though for a second._ 'That means he won't die as fast as Ulquiorra went he faced him…' _Ichigo shot up to Yami's face with his flash step, leaving his friends bewildered with his attitude. When he got up there, he shouted at Yami, "Yo! Asshole, you hearin' me?!" Yami shot his toward Ichigo as soon as he heard the insult flow out of the substitute's mouth. "YOU! You're that kid from the real world! Oh today's my lucky day! I get to kill the man who fought against Ulquiorra!" Ichigo stared at Yami with a serious look, and then he closed his eyes and concentrated on something else. Yami looked at the boy with an intrigued look. "Hey boy, what are you doing?" after a couple of seconds without a response, Yami grew mad; the Arrancar had a short attention span. "Well if he wants to just stand there and die…then be my guest!" Yami smiled as he positioned himself for a steady punch. "_OUE SUERTE!"_

Ichigo opens his eyes and finds himself in his reverse world. The World which his zanpaktou inhabits, but just as he expected, he saw something else there. He saw his opposite, The Hollow inside Ichigo's soul. He stood there and looked at Ichigo with his usual evil smile; he was already in his Bankai state. "Yo, King. How's it been? Did you like my display of power? Cool huh?" Ichigo answered him with a dark look of anger "You almost killed my friends and you finished my fight! It wasn't yours to finish!" The hollow looked straight at him and laughed "Please, you got shot in the chest! I told you last time we met that if you got soft for only a second, I would take over!" Ichigo looked at him and said "Well then I guess it's time that I finish you off, one more time!" The hollow looked excited, he moved his hand over his face and swiped it across. A mask, identical to Ichigo's showed up on his face and His reiatsu exploded around him. Ichigo was astonished to say the least. But he stood his ground. The hollow laughed and said "well then, try it and see what I have in store for you! I won't go easy on you this time ICHIGO!" The hollow dashed towards him and held it's blade up to strike and swung it down with pure force. Ichigo clashed blades with him and finally said "Good, then neither will I" and with that The Fight began….

As Yami's fist connected with ichigo's blade, something change. He looked at his hand, which was bloody and then he looked at the shinigami, he stared at his eyes. Ichigo's eyes were Black with yellow pupils, Ichigo slashed Yami's hand away with a Getsuga Tensho which trailed it's way all the way up his arm, producing a large bloody gash. Yami was too surprised to wail about the pain. As Yami just stared at the shinigami, black energy swirled around Ichigo causing an explosion around him. When the energy cleared, all Yami said was "Just what the hell are you?"

Ichigo had transformed once again to the monster that defeat Ulquiorra Schiffer, His Mask that had two large horns on his head, the long orange hair and mane, and the large hollow hole in the middle of his chest. "OHHHOOOHHHHH!!!!" The beast roared and moved forward, ready to strike down all in his way. All in his way would be destroyed.

To Be Continued.

Review and Reply, please I need the feedback. Even though it's my first story, be truthful. Thanks a lot everyone.


	2. Return to Hole World Part 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Oh and before we start, I would like to Thank RTJ and Enchantable for their Constructive criticism. **

**Rated T- for TEEN!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Black Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

Renji, Rukia, and Chad stared at the monstrous form Ichigo had taken. One minute he was calm and collected and the next he was howl like a savage beast. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that Yami was probably not going to survive this battle.

"Any one have any idea of what just happened" said Renji, who was trying to stay calm.

"Hmm...no clue, Ichigo just changed into that thing with no effort at all." responded Chad. Chad was astounded at Ichigo's change in attitude, even though he didn't show it. During the battle, Chad had lost his cool when Yami took his gigantic form. But when Ichigo had arrived, he slowly when backs to his laid back self.

"Ichigo...why?"

Rukia must have been the one who was frightened the most by the sudden transformation. There was one thought going through her head at the moment. It was ' what the he'll happened?' she felt strongly for the orange haired shinigami. He was the man that saved her life, the man who was always there to protect her. So it was only natural that she worried. When she saw the hollow like form, she thought that the monster had possessed him like the other times.

A roar from the hollowfied Ichigo signaled his assault! The other watched him slice at Yami, cutting through his skin without any effort at all. Anyone would think that Yami would be angry or at least a bit irritated at what Ichigo had been doing but that wasn't the case. He was smiling, he was happy that he had an opponent that excited him!

"You...you are interesting! " yelled Yami

He put of his fists together and thruster them down like a sledgehammer, which hit Ichigo full force, sending him into the ground. The sand blew into the air thanks to the earth shattering hit. Rukia gasped, worried that the attack had hurt Ichigo, but as she look more closely she saw something incredible. He stood up, like nothing had happened. The skull like mask wasn't even dented. Hollow Ichigo moved his head slightly upwards.

"Awww is the little shinigami tired? Well then I guess I should finish yo-"

An unannounced cero Knocked Yami down on to the ground, causing a small earthquake. As they say, the bigger you are the harder you fall. Yami felt disoriented and tried to get up but he was suddenly pushed down by a hardened spiritual pressure. Yami looked up to Hollow Ichigo Standing on His chest, the pressure increased with every passing second.

"How...did he get this strong?" Renji gasped out as he felt his lungs cracking under the pressure.

"It feels like I'm being crushed by a 16 wheeler, I don't think I can take much more of this." Said Chad as he struggled under the invisible weight.

Rukia was affected by Ichigo's immense spiritual pressure that she couldn't say anything; she just laid there looking at the conflict at hand.

The hollow stood over Yami for about a minute before Sticking Zangetsu into Yami's right breast. He had added some of his Getsuga Tensho just to cause Yami a little more pain before the grand finale. Yami wailed a bit as the dark energy coursed through his body for a second. Hollow Ichigo pointed his horns toward Yami's face. At that instant a familiar red orb began to materialize, growing larger and becoming more powerful with every moment. Yami shot a glare at his opponent, he was about to yell at the man turned hollow until he heard a strange voice in his head. It was like someone was talking to him telepathically.

He heard only one thing, one small phrase.

"_Sayonara, Espada 0"_

And with that the area was covered in a blood red….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uryu sat on his bottom, at the moment he was being healed by Orihime. Uryu almost fainted when he yelled at Ichigo, who decided to jump off a building and into an ongoing war zone. Strange as it was, Uryu wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. He was thinking about Ichigo's last couple of words.

"_I'm going to let my hollow do all the work!"_

"What exactly does that mean? I swear that man always gives me a headache whenever I try to understand him" said Uryu, who took a small moment to pull his glasses up.

"Well Kurosaki-kun will always be Kurosaki-kun. A riddle that has to be solved sometimes." Said Orihime, who had broken the orange dome over her Quincy friend. "There all done. I even fixed up your hand. I wouldn't want you going back to school without it. It would also be annoying to knit without two, right?"

Uryu looked at Orihime with wide eyes, he didn't even think about his hand! He switched his point of view from Orihime to the left side of his body. And there it was, it looked as good as new.

"Inoue-san, how did you …."

"All I did was heal you. It isn't a big deal"

"Of course it's a big deal! Thank you Inoue-san, I own you one."

Uryu really did own her one. Usually he wouldn't go out and thank her so outwardly like that but if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be able to hold a bow anymore. He wouldn't have the ability to be a Quincy. Uryu turned to thank her one more time, but at that moment an explosion could heard from all the way down at the bottom of the dome.

"What was that?" Orihime asked as she looked began to look down towards the scene of the attack.

The only thing she saw was the color red. It covered the earth below in what seemed as its entirety. She felt the same dark spiritual pressure that Ichigo wore when he fought Ulquiorra. She began to feel the same emotions she felt during the last battle. Fear, anxiety, loss, it all came back in a flash.

Uryu saw all this after taking one glance at her face. He saw the same reaction on her face when the Espada faded away. He knew it wasn't the time to ask, but the question was itching at the back of his head since the Espada's death.

"Orihime…did feel something for the arrancar? The one Ichigo killed."

Orihime shifted uncomfortably at the question Uryu had given her. She wondered about her and Ulquiorra's connection. Back when she was imprisoned, he had treated her like she a piece of trash. Always looking at her with that cold stare, telling her to eat or else the food he gave would be shoved down her throat. But there were times were he just simply stood there and let her talk to him. It was strange, at those times she actually felt like she was safe, out of harm's way. Eventually, she opened up more and more of her thoughts to him, and he responded with his own opinion and she wouldn't say anything about it, no matter how cold his thoughts were. She actually began to like his company.

"I…I felt something towards him. It kind of changed when I saw him die. I think it could have been more like a friendship that never blossomed, due to the face that we were way too different."

Uryu looked at her and nodded, revealing a small sympathetic smile. He understood that something was going on between the two of them when the arrancar extended his hand towards her. So Uryu extended his hand this time. It caught her by surprise, until he said

"Let's go to the bottom, we need to see if Kurosaki and the others are done with their fight."

She looked at him with a worried look; she didn't want to see the monster that she created, the new Ichigo. She remembered when Ulquiorra killed Ichigo, the large chest hole that was burned through him. He changed it the hollow monster due asking for his help. He changed because of her.

"I don't think I can go. I don't want to see him like. It was my fault; I was the one who yelled out his name, crying out for help. It was my-"

"No, it wasn't! Just because he wanted to help you doesn't it make it your fault, he transformed to save you. You should understand that."

"But-"

"No Buts. Just come with me…I'll be with you every step of the way. All of us will be with you when we get down there. Me, Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo, we will all be there for you no matter what. So what do you say?"

Images of her friends began to pop into her mind; she felt feelings of security and comfort when she thought about them. She smiled when she looked at Uryu, as she took his hand.

"Let's go. Ishida-kun."

Uryu smiled as both of them when down other side of the dome, ready for whatever comes their way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their swords clashed once more. Ichigo was pushed back by the strength of his hollow counterpart.

"HAHA! What's wrong King? Think you have bitten of a little more than you can chew?" His hollow laughed manically as he tried to crave out Ichigo's heart with a swift strike of his blade.

'What the hell am I doing? why am I letting him literally push me around like this?' Ichigo pondered as he dodged another strike from the mad swordsman.

Ichigo had entered his inner world to take control away from his hollow. He decided to start the fight when he first saw Yami in his transformation form. A little after his last fight for control, Shiji had told him about what happened on the outside. About how the Vizards had to contain his body from destroying everything in sight, so they fought the hollowifed body of Ichigo. That when he was struck with an idea. He decided to let Yami fight against his body while he took on his Hollow from inside his soul. It was a long shot, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

The White Ichigo attacked him with unrelenting strikes, each one stronger than the last. Ichigo finally took the offensive, slashing towards the hollow's abdomen. The hollow blocked the blow and pushed him back.

"Damn it!"

"Not so easy, is it king? I'm not surprised though. I have gotten so much stronger it past few months."

"I don't care about that." Ichigo said. Trying to get balanced

"What I do care about is how you got that mask. I would have never expected you to own one as well."

The hollow just laughed and shook his head. He looked straight at him.

"Don't you remember what I told you last time? I am the same as you. When you learned Bankai, I also received Bankai. So logically speaking, when you gained the power of my mask I also earned the right to use it."

He broke out laughing as white and red energy covered Zangetsu. He held it up and began to speak again.

"You should already have noticed. Especially when I defeated the 4th espada for you." He smirked at the end of his last sentence. He knew that would get Ichigo good and pissed. He loved mocking him.

"You took over again, and won a fight that wasn't yours."

"I told you not to let your guard down, but I guess a big hole in the chest was all that got through to you."

Ichigo didn't respond to his last comment, so he did the next best thing. He flash stepped with blinding speed. The hollow didn't even have time to respond. He was cut across the gut, leaving a huge gash. He quickly covered it up and jumped away from Ichigo who had a look of anger on his face.

"Yes, that's it, bring out your instincts! I'm loving this!"

The Hollow Laughed as he sent out a wave like Getsuga Tensho, which crashed through parts of the buildings around them, straight towards Ichigo. Ichigo quickly swiped his hand in front of his face and invoked the power of his mask. He sent a similar black Getsuga to cancel it out. He saw his hollow right above him, who was concentrating a Cero, infused Getsuga. The energy was a pure blood red that sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. In response, Ichigo charged his Getsuga to the max of his abilities; it overflowed around the blade, and with expert precision he let the crescent shaped blast towards his hollow. The mad man smiled and shot his own attack that collided with Ichigo's. The explosion had a color mixture of red and black covered the blue sky of the inner world.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dust began to clear, and the heavy spiritual pressure had also dissipated. Rukia was the first to stand up and survey the damage. First of all, Yami wasn't dead. Secondly, he had lost his right arm. And thirdly, Ichigo was floating in the air; wait for Yami to make a move.

"Ouch…First my eye…and now my arm! Again! How many times are you going to destroy it you brat!?"

"**Hey, you're the one who moved me out of the way. You piece of shit**!"

**Flashback**

_**He was about to launch the cero when suddenly Yami broke out of the spiritual pressure's hold and pushed him off with his arm. The cero fired its way through Yami's arm, completely destroying it.**_

**End of Flashback**

Even though he lost his arm, Yami was more than satisfied by keeping his life.

"Did Ichigo just talk?" questioned Renji who just got up from eating dirt.

"Yeah, but it isn't him." Said Rukia

Chad was the next one to stand up

"What makes you say that Rukia?"

"Don't you hear it? He sounds different. I don't think it's out Ichigo." Explained Rukia as she tried to keep her fear from getting the best of her. Suddenly all three of them heard footsteps which echo from behind, those footsteps were accompanied by a voice.

"Your right Kuchiki-san, it isn't him."

They turned around see that the voice belonged to none other than Uryu.

"Uryu! Where did you go? You just disappeared the minute captain Maiyuri gave that landmine!"

"I went to assist Kurosaki and Inoue-san. But in the end, I really didn't do much." Said Uryu. Behind him, Orihime looked over at her friends. Orihime burst out with tears of joy as she ran to Rukia and grabbed on to her.

"Oh Rukia! It's you, I was so scared. I couldn't help anyone at all. I'm so sorry!"

Orihime sobbed into Rukia's uniform. Rukia was stunned for about a second and then she smiled and held Orihime and told her stop crying, that everything was okay now. Renji was glad to see that little moment of joy, but he turned to Uryu and asked.

"You said Rukia was right about Ichigo not being Ichigo, what do you mean?"

Uryu explained about what had happened in the area above the dome, from start to finish. Renji was wide eyed the whole time he told the story; Chad was surprised at how much happened in a short amount of time. Rukia had a serious look on her face when Uryu finished. She was about to say something when a large wave of sand brushed over them. It seemed that the fight was still going on while they were having their little reunion.

From what they could tell, the fight was in Hollow Ichigo's favor. Yami was more cut up than before and he wasn't enjoying the challenge anymore. He was just trying to kill him now; he tried using everything in his arsenal, from standard cero to the cero punches.

"Fuck! What is this guy made of? I haven't even made a scratch on him." Yami opened his mouth and started charging up a large blue cero.

'He won't be able be able to survive this! Grand Ray Cero!'

Yami fired the blue blast straight at Hollow Ichigo, who stood there with Zangetsu In hand. The second the blue ray made it near him, he spoke only two words.

'**Getsuga Tensho'**

The black wave cut the cero in half straight down the middle. Yami's face showed amazement and fear. He looked up at Yami and said

'**Is that all you got?'**

After that, sinister laughter left his mouth and it was it could be heard all over Hueco Mundo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews, tell more people about my story, and I would like to thank RTJ, ****Enchantable, and other the others who helped me with my writing. Please write a review, and tell me my errors. Thanks**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it up! Adios!**


	3. Return to Hole World Part 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Rated T- for TEEN!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Black Dawn

Chapter 3

Yami was mad. That insect had stopped his strongest cero. He stood there trying to control the anger welling up inside him. 'How am I losing to this pathetic excuse of an arrancar?' he thought 'I should be winning, I am espada 0! I am the strongest of my kind!'

Yami let out a great roar, one that pierced the heavens. He started to glow in a dark light; his spiritual pressure began to increase without stop. Everyone but the hollow warrior was shocked at this great change.

" I can't lose to you shinigami! I won't! I am Yami Rialgo! The strongest espada!" yelled Yami, who vanished out of the hollow's view.  
"Over here, you scum."

Before Ichigo could retaliate he was pummeled down to floor by the espada's large tail.  
He was sent into the ground; face first, by the espada's strike. It seems Yami had used sonido to get behind him. Yami continued his attack by lifting him off the ground and sent him right back down with a strong punch.

"I can't believe a big guy like him can move that fast." said Renji

"I guess Ichigo underestimated him, I think he's become stronger than before." Said the Quincy who was trying to stand steadily, he was still felling a bit disoriented from the last fight at the top of the dome.

"No, Yami mentioned that he was the only espada that reached full power when he transforms. Maybe he's just isn't playing around anymore." said Rukia

Chad just watched the unyielding battle; he didn't feel like talking at such a critical moment. He left like this fight could decide their fates. If Ichigo lost this fight, Yami would take the opportunity to kill all of his opponents, which would naturally mean them.

Another member of their little group had also decided to stay quiet at the moment. Orihime stayed by Rukia after she had finished with her crying. She felt scared; it took all her will power to not begin to cry again, even with that she was on the verge of tears. She worried about her friends, and about Ichigo. She worried about his safety and about how he would be after they were finished in Hueco Mundo. She remembered how he had changed when they returned from the soul society, how he had become much more violent and distant. But eventually, Ichigo went back to being his old self, strong and confidant. She just couldn't help wondering if he would go back to being the closed off Ichigo.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a small sand storm created by the giant in front of them. Yami did a full 360 and lifted hollow Ichigo up once again, but this time he grabbed him with his remaining arm and threw him into the building that they were just in. Due to the force Yami exerted, when Ichigo collided with the building, the whole thing collapsed on him.

"Hahaha! What did you think about that shinigami? Did it sting?" Yami asked as he enjoyed the wave of pleasure that ran through him.

His excitement was short lived as the debris of the structure was blown away. There stood the hollow Ichigo, he had gained several gashes on his body, and a part of the mask was blown off near the jaw line, which reveled apart of his human face. The wounds immediately closed up, but the mask stayed damaged.

Yami's eye flew open. _'Instantaneous regeneration? But how?'_

The hollow began to chuckle.

"**Not bad. I'm starting to enjoy myself. And here I thought you were just a weakling who was all bark and no bite!"**he exclaimed as he flew towards Yami at blinding speeds.

The hollow savagely attacked the espada, from top to bottom. He used his blade in combination with his speed, attacking several parts of his body at a time. Yami retaliated with strikes from his tail. His tail missed the hollow a few times, but when it did land a hit it would smack him around and push him away.

"**Heh. How annoying, I don't want that disgusting thing interrupting me!" **

The hollow cut off the tip of Yami's tail and he sent a getsuga tensho to his chest. The black energy formed a large cut on Yami's torso; he backed up and swung his arm towards Ichigo, swatting him to his left. As Ichigo flew towards the left, Yami conjured up a large red cero and fired it straight at him. He saw the cero fly right towards him, Ichigo tried to stop himself, but to no avail. The cero made a direct hit exploded on contact. The hollow moved away from the smoke, the injuries he received were not too severe but they weren't anything to laugh about considering that his regeneration was not taking effect. Yami used sonido to get in close and continue his rampage, but his opponent fired a cero right back at him, stopping him from going any further.

"Just die you damned shinigami!" yelled Yami as he created another large cero.

"**Hah! You just don't understand, I won't be the one who dies today, it will be you!" **he yelled in response, as he created a cero of his own.

The two fired their rays at the same time, both colliding with one another. They held their ground as they used the ceros help decide this battle. The beams struggled to overwhelm the other. Both combatants roared at each other as they gave it their all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even from this distance, captains Unohana, Kuchiki, and Kenpachi were able to see the battle unfold. They had regrouped after Kenpachi defeated his opponent, Nnoitra the 5th espada. Maiyuri and Nemu were nowhere to be seen, they had probably gone to search for Szayel Aporro's laboratory.

"Aww man, it seems Ichigo has found a strong opponent. What I would give to be in his shoes right now!" exclaimed captain Kenpachi as he senses both Ichigo and his opponent's spiritual pressures.

"With your injuries, you're not going to be participating in any fights for a while, captain Kenpachi." Said Unohana, who was at the moment treating Kenpachi wounds, despite his refusal for her help.

"Shut up! You're not going to tell me what to do! The minute you finish patching me up, I'm going to march straight down there and kick some major a-" Kenpachi was silenced by Unohana's smiling face.

"Captain Kenpachi, please lie down and rest, I would want to have to force you down right?" she said in a gentle voice. For some odd reason, the members of the 11th division, minus Yachiru who at the moment was messing with Byakuya's hair, were always paralyzed with fear whenever the sweet captain made that face and their captain was no exception.

"Uhh...Fine..." said Kenpachi, lowering his head in defeat, you should know this doesn't always happen.

"Thank you very much captain." Replied Unohana.

Byakuya sat silently, watching the battle while the small pink haired lieutenant played with his long hair. Despite the small distraction, he was able to focus clearly on the battle; He noticed that Ichigo's spiritual pressure resembled what it was like during the end of their last fight against each other. The only difference was that it was stronger, much stronger. He wondered if that pressure would be the deciding factor in the battle.

Suddenly the lieutenant of the 4th squad, Isane Kotetsu, came up running from the other side of their small makeshift base.  
"Captain! He's awake! The arrancar who was found with Yasutora Sado has woken up!" she exclaimed.

Gantenbainne Mosqueda slowly walked up to the captains; he was obviously still groggy from his defeat. He made his way to the captains, before setting himself down before he strained himself.

"It seems that you have finally woken up, mister arrancar. Did you enjoy your nap?" questioned Unohana who had just finished Kenpachi when he had arrived.

"Thank you for your assistance. But may I ask you a question?"

Unohana waited a moment before responding.  
"You may." she said, wondering about what he would ask.

"Why did you save me? I am your enemy, what would you gain from helping me?" the privaron espada inquired.

"there was no reason to not help you and you seemed like a trustworthy person, I was just following my judgment." Unohana said, with a tone of wisdom running through her words.

The privaron espada stood there for a minute, mouth agape. He never would have thought that he would receive such kindness from his enemies. He bowed out of respect and gratitude.

"Thank you! Shinigami captain, to repay you for help, I will do all I can to assist you in your fight!" Gantenbainne said.

Byakuya walked up to them and began to speak.

"If you are willing to help us, then you can start off with telling me about that monster Kurosaki is fighting" he asked coldly.

Gantenbainne nodded and looked over towards the battle field. He analyzed it quickly, identifying both of the combatants.

"The large one is Yami Rialgo, the 10th espada. He's different than the other espada. He has the ability to change his number when he releases his zanpaktou; his real identity is not the 10th, but the 0 espada." explained Gantenbainne.

Both captains were immediately struck with surprise; they quickly gathered that Ichigo Kurosaki was fighting the strongest of Aizen's army. Byakuya remembered that Rukia had gone to the area to assist Ichigo and the others. He quickly turned and began to walk towards the direction of the fight. Gantenbainne was the first to respond to Byakuya's movement.

"Mister Captain, it seems that you want to go to your allies Huh?"

"…that is none of your concern." Byakuya responded in a cold tone of voice.

"Let me come with you, I said that I would try to help in any way I can." said the former espada, he showed a look of seriousness. Byakuya just watched him from the corner of his eye and then he turned back in the direction of his current destination.

"Do what you want. I'm not holding you back." Said Byakuya before he begun to flash step towards Ichigo's battle.

The privaron followed him at a slow but steady pace with his sonido. Isane was about to say something, but Unohana stopped her.

"You can't stop them right now. They are going over there with a reason to fight. We can't stop people with that kind of determination." Said Unohana as she watched them go into the distance, quickly making their way to their comrades.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo ducked when the white Zangetsu tried to cut him down. His hollow had begun to strike with unyielding attacks. It took everything Ichigo had to dodge and block the attacks. There was never an opening; he just didn't give him the sufficient amount of time to look for one. The hollow laughed as he was able to cut Ichigo's side with an arching slash, his blood littered the floor. He flash stepped away from his opponent and sent a getsuga towards the hollow, in hopes of slowing him down a bit. The hollow swiped the attack away with one hand and dashed towards Ichigo once more, his strikes only getting more powerful. He fought with such ferocity that he was able to get another wound on Ichigo, this time cutting his chest. He watched the young substitute jump way to prevent another attack.

"Ha-ha! What's the matter Ichigo? Where was all that spunk from a couple of minutes ago? Fight me like you mean it you piece of shit!"

Ichigo stared at him; he tried to get himself together. They were evenly matched at the moment. They were both were wearing the hollow mask and he was still able to hold his own. So why was he losing? Before Ichigo could contemplate the answer, the hollow sent a getsuga towards him. He dodged it by flying upwards, but the hollow was already on top of him, sending him crashing into the ground.

" Heh…so much for a good fight. It's time for you to die!" yelled the hollow.

With one smooth swing, he threw Zangetsu into Ichigo's chest, impaling him. At the moment of impact, white spirit energy flows out of the blade further harming him. He yelled in pain and watched as his counterpart laughed from above, mocking him. The mask on Ichigo's face broke away, he laid there looking upwards. The other Ichigo slowly dropped down; his face was cover with that evil grin from ear to ear.

"Geez, king I thought you would put up a fight more of a fight. Well you can't get everything in life. Oh did I mention what I was going to do once I took control of your body?" asked the hollow, who's smile was growing with every word that came out of his mouth.

"It's better if you don't tell me, because you are never going to get control" retorted Ichigo who was struggling to get out of his current position.

The hollow laughed and continued with his train of thought.

"Whatever, but you want to know ahead of time. My first act as the new king of this world will be....' The hollow got closer to Ichigo; he wanted him to hear his words. He wanted him to feel their full impact.

"The death of all the ones you love."

Ichigo's eye went wide open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. That monster would try to kill his friends and family? No, it won't happen. No matter what, Ichigo would let him touch them. He vowed to protect them with his life!

Ichigo began to glow in crystal clear light, the hollow jumped away in surprise. Ichigo's spiritual pressure went through the roof; the buildings around them began to shake as Ichigo stood up from the floor. He grabbed the white Zangetsu and threw it back at the hollow. The hollow caught it with one hand. Ichigo stood in his stance and his eyes began to glow the same crystal clear color as his body.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I will be the one to stop you here and now!"

Ichigo dashed towards the hollow, holding his sword up to fight against him. Their blades collided once more. The hollow chuckled at him.

"What is a scared kid like you gunna do to me? Huh?! Don't make me lau-" he was interrupted by Ichigo overpowering him sending him into the other building.

He continued his assault by slashing with great speed! The hollow blocked most of his attacks. Ichigo got through his blade and was able to slash his torso. The hollow moved out of the way of another attack that followed the previous one. Ichigo appeared right next to him, knocking him into another building. The other Ichigo stopped himself from crashing into the structure. He looked at Ichigo with a menacing expression.

"What just happened!? How did you get so powerful all of a sudden? Tell me!" he yelled, obviously confused at what just happened.

Ichigo stared at him and said "This power comes from my will, the will to protect my loved ones, something you will never understand. All you care about is taking a hold of my body. I fight for a cause that is actually wroth something."

"God you piss me off! Just die!" yell the hollow as he gathered all of his spirit energy together. He created the strongest getsuga tensho he had ever made, and he was aiming it straight at Ichigo.

"You don't stand a chance against me you fool! I will be the king of this world! You're mine! Ichigo!"

He launched the attack at Ichigo who stood there, calm and collected, as the large wave crept closer with each passing second.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cero struggle ended with Hollow Ichigo as the victor. Yami was still up; he was just bleeding from all of his wounds that were inflicted earlier. Yami was at his breaking point. He couldn't believe that this boy was stronger than him. The power he demonstrated was that of an espada class arrancar. He let his guard down too early in the fight; if it wasn't for that he might have been able to kill him.

"**I guess that's it. Well it was fun while it lasted. But now it's time to say good bye."**

Hollow Ichigo gathered all of his strength into one last attack. His blade was covered in an ugly black; he held it up in the air.

"**Goodbye scum." **

****

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo headed into the blast, stopping it with Zangetsu.

"w-what? But how!? You shouldn't be able to with stand that!" yelled the hollow in defiance to Ichigo's display of power.

"Like I said, I won't let you hurt the ones that I hold dear to me. Now go back to where you came from." Said Ichigo as he forced the blast out of his way, he headed toward his hollow at full speed. It was over. Ichigo stood behind him. He had cut his entire body in half; the hollow had begun to disappear like before.

"Why? Why is it that you always pull through in the end?" question the other Ichigo as his body faded away.

"Well, whatever. Just know this Ichigo. No matter where you go, I'll always be right here. If you give me any chance, I will use that chance to kill you and drag you down to hell. I will kill you, my king."

Ichigo watched as the hollow faded away, he began to return to the real world. Before his conciseness gave way, he saw the old man return to his world, he was glad that things were starting to get back to normal.

As hollow Ichigo spoke his good bye to Yami, something strange happened. Ichigo's body started to crack. It broke into piece that fell to the ground. The monster that stood before Yami was gone, in its place stood Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami substitute. Yami was confused for a moment, he thought that he was about to die.

"Uhh... What the hell is going on?" asked a confused Ichigo. He looked at Yami and realized that he was still in the middle of battle. The bad thing was that Yami had noticed that too.

"Ha-ha-ha! Yes! It's time for you to die!" yelled Yami as he threw a punch straight towards Ichigo.

He dodged it quickly and proceeded to flash step all the way to his friends. When he had arrived, he received strange looks from everyone except Uryu and Orihime.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that for?" asked an oblivious Ichigo.

"Well you dumbass we were worried about you, so we wanted to know if you were fine." Said Renji.

"Well as you can see I'm doing great for the most part, sure I'm a little cut up but-"

"A little!?" Rukia exclaimed "you covered in sword cuts and your clothes are still wet with your blood!"

"Will you stop worrying Rukia I'm fine! It's not like I can't take care of myself."

"By the way you look right now, I would say that you couldn't be more wrong." Retorted Rukia who dawned annoyed facial expression.

"What was that you midget!? Are you trying to start something with me right now?" said as he yelled at Rukia, who kicked Ichigo in the face.

This started a little mini war between them; Ichigo had begun to pull Rukia's hair while she kept kicking him. Even though they were fighting at the moment, Rukia was just showing how much she cared for him the only she can. It didn't last long though.

"Hey guys. I think we should be more interested in the hundred foot monster heading towards us." Chad had quietly entered, interrupting their little battle in its tracks.

As Chad said, Yami was slowly marching towards them with a smile on his face; he thought that victory was his when Ichigo reverted back to normal.

"Well, well it seems like your back to your senses, eh shinigami? I guess it's time I finish you all off!"

Yami charged toward the small group. Anger overwhelmed him as he approached them, he didn't prepare any attacks, and all he did was charge forward. His spiritual pressure build around him on instinct, the crimson glow was almost blinding.

Ichigo and the others watched him get closer to them. Ichigo stood in front of them and tried to activate his mask, but as the mask materialized it broke away at an instant.

"Damn it, we need to stop him!" yelled Ichigo. He kept trying to use his mask but to no avail.

Yami was finally about to reach, he stuck his fist out to land the final blow until…

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" The large Zabimaru stopped Yami's initial charge, it was followed by,

"Licht Regen!" a volley of a thousand arrows flew out of Uryu's Ginrei Kojaku, all heading towards Yami.

"El directo." A large blast of spirit energy flew from Chad's arm and was trying to hold Yami in place.

"Next dance, Hakuren." Ice flew towards Yami, using its force to back him away from them.

Ichigo stared as his friends sent out whatever they had left to stop Yami. All of their spiritual pressures shone in their own specific color. Renji glowed in a light, crystal like red. Uryu appeared to be covered in a crystal blue. Rukia looked like an angel with a snow white aura. And finally Chad was covered in a bright yellow like gold. They had begun to push Yami back.

"What are you guys doing? You can't hold him back." Yelled Ichigo, he began to worry about his friends' safety. Renji turned his head to address Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Trust us; we want to pay you back. You held that guy back for a good while and now it's our turn."

"He's right Ichigo. Please just let us do this." added Chad; he gave Ichigo a small smile.

"Ichigo let us protect this time." Rukia was the last one to speak as Uryu just nodded and continued to fire arrows.

Yami was laughing at them. He knew that these brats couldn't do anything to him, even if he was severely injured. He pushed back and slow but surely began to move forward. The others began to falter under Yami's pure strength.

"_Dios, luego nos perdone!"_

A large yellow beam of light struck Yami in the gut and pushed him back several feet. Gantenbainne Mosqueda had gone into his release, Dragra, to fire that attack. The attack had stunned Yami, but he did not expect what came next.

Byakuya had angel like wings and a halo at his back, in front of him was a large, white sword and he had it pointed at Yami.

"Shukei: Hakuteiken." Said Byakuya as he cut Yami's entire body in half from head to toe with one slash of his bankai. Yami's body fell to ground. He had died after being attack by the 6th division captain of the soul society.

Byakuya dispersed his bankai, reverting Senbonzakura to its katana form. He landed on the ground and looked at the weary warriors.

"It's time to go back." Was all he said as he turned back to the direction of the camp.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours had passed since the battle against Yami had been resolved. Everyone had their injuries healed by Isane, Unohana, and Orihime. They had to return to the world of the living, they needed to report back to the head captain as soon as possible. All preparations were made and Gantenbainne was going to open garganta for them that, until some unexpected visitors made an entrance.

"Yo Ichigo!!!!" yelled the arrancar brothers, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin, as they slid down one of the sandy hills in the area. They ran up to the group, almost crashing into Ichigo.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo as notice that the two were a little tattered, clothing wise.

"We wanted to see you off. Don'cha know!" yelled Dondochakka

"We also wanted to let you know that she was okay." Pesche mentioned as he pointed to the little bundle in his arms.

Ichigo and the others gasped as they saw little Nel sleeping in Pesche arms, looking content in her slumber.

"Nel. How is she doing Pesche?" Ichigo asked looking concerned.

"What happened to her? She looks like she has gone through an awful ordeal." Rukia said worriedly.

Pesche and Dondochakka looked her and responded.

"That will be a story for another time, Rukia-san! Anyway, I guess you should get going. Time's awastin'!"

Ichigo looked guilty, as he remembered he had to leave Nel behind as he went to rescue Orihime.

"Take care you guys. Don't do anything reckless." Ichigo said.

And with that, Gantenbainne opened up the dimensional rift, and moved out of the way for them to enter. Ichigo and the others waved one last good bye to Pesche, Dondochakka, and the sleeping Nel. He finally turns to the gateway, ready to go back home.

"Let's go."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Here it is , I forgot to finish it up yesterday. Thanks for your support! Read and review people! Domo!**


	4. The Calvery is almost ready!

Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.

Rated T- for TEEN!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Black Dawn

Chapter 4

The darkness covered everything around them, no light except for that of the spiritual pathways created by the group. Everyone was easily able to make their own concrete footing, except for one unlucky soul.

"Damn! Why can't ever get this right!?" Said Ichigo as he tripped over one of the cracks in his reishi path.

"Wow you really are hopeless Ichigo, even after all those battles, I thought you would get better at this." Ishida commented as he went through the garganta with ease.

"Bastard! Like I said I'm really bad at doing little things like this. Why don't you just make a path like the one you go Uryu?"

"Because, you wouldn't be able to maintain its form, it will just break up the minute you use it."

"Oh come on! Just--"

"Kurosaki, stop fooling around." Byakuya felt like he needed to interrupt them before this little argument got out of hand.

"We need to hurry; the battle in the real world has already begun. We have to get there before it's too late." Byakuya looked at everyone there with a serious look on his face. With that everyone began to run towards the end of the dark space. Within a couple of minutes, they were able to the light at the end of the tunnel. They jumped through to the other side.

They entered the familiar underground area, happy to finally make it through to the real world. At the end of the gate was Kisuke Urahara, wearing his trademark hat and clogs. Next to him was Yoruichi Shihoin, smiling happily at the weary travelers.

"Welcome back everyone, it's good to see you all back in one piece." Kisuke as he welcomed them back home.

"Took you long enough Ichigo, I'll assume it was a mission success?" asked Yoruichi, who was waiting patiently for his response.

"Yup everyone's back safe and sound."

"We were also able to defeat the remaining espada thanks to the captains' help, so they won't be bothering us anymore." added Rukia.

"Is that so? Uhh…then where is Mayuri-san? I remember sending him and his lieutenant to Hueco Mundo with the rest of the captains."

Ichigo and Rukia looked each other and then at the small group they came back with. As mentioned by Kisuke, captain Mayuri and his daughter Nemu weren't with them. Unohana flushed at the thought of losing their comrade so easily, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Renji looked somewhat pleased, and Byakuya and the others just turned their backs on them.

"Uhh...We kind of forgot about him."

"Urahara-san, don't worry about him. That man is probably trying to find something to do research." Uryu said as he began to walk towards the next of the underground field.

"Just leave him be."

Urahara was about to say something until Ichigo stepped in to agree with Uryu.

"Uryu's right! We can't just wait and find out what happened to him; we have to stop Aizen before he destroys our home."

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, wait. You can't fight yet. You must calm down for a bit. You can't fight if you're all riled up like that." Said Urahara

"Besides, we must wait for Mayuri-san. The only way we can have a chance at winning this battle is if we have all the Goten 13 captains together. So just stay still for a little bit, Okay?"

Ichigo just sat down put on a scowl and nodded, not liking the idea at all.

"Thank you, please everyone sit down and take some time to rest. You'll need to be fully recuperated for the final battle." Yelled out Urahara. And with that everyone calmed down and got comfortable, they knew that they would be waiting for a while.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I guess that will be enough samples to satisfy my research needs." Said Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he filed away one of the last of the remains of left over arrancar.

Gantenbainne and Nemu stood still as they waited for the freaky captain to put away his samples. The privaron espada had just arrived to help them get to the world of the living, but he caught them grabbing arrancar bits. Dondochakka and Pesche along with Nel had followed Gantenbainne.

"Yo, Captain-san. We should get going. Your comrades are already on the other side, don't cha know!" yelled out Dondochakka

"Fine, I'm done with my samples anyway, you afro head!" he pointed at Gantenbainne, who looked pissed at the name calling "Open up the Garganta, those ignorant fools will need my assistance."

The afro headed arrancar sighed as he opened up the garganta for Mayuri. The captain and his lieutenant walked through the dark portal to Karakura town. As the portal closed, the arrancars were relieved that the man had left.

"Wow, I thought he would never had leave! What a freak!" yelled out Pesche

"I know! I'm glad not all shinigami are like him, don'cha know!"

"I can't believe that he called me afro head! There isn't anything wrong with my hair!" yelled Gantenbainne, Pesche and Dondochakka just looked at him like he was the crazy one.

They were about to say something in response, but a little murmur from the sleeping bundle had distracted them.

"Pes…che…Dondo…chakka…what's going on?" the little Nel had wakened from her slumber.

"Nel-chan. How do you feel?"

"Thank you for being so protective Pesche, but you don't have to baby me around anymore." Said Nel as she got out of Pesche's arms. Both of her brothers were confused by Nel's attitude.

When Nel got her own two feet her spiritual pressure suddenly increased tremendously. Pink fog formed around Nel, engulfing her. It spun and twirled and then finally blew out like a small explosion. After the dust cleared, a tall woman with long teal hair stood in Nel's place.

"N-Neliel-sama!" shouted Dondochakka, as the others just stood surprised.

"Neliel-sama! You've returned!" and with that, Neliel was jumped by both her brothers as they smushed her into a large group hug.

"Hahaha, Yeah I'm back! Come on guys this is kinda embarrassing!" said the now grown up Nel as she laughed with her dysfunctional family.

Gantenbainne just stared and stood their thinking.

'_Neliel Tu Oderschvank? The former third espada_? _So this is why she disappeared after so long.'_

"So why have to chosen to show yourself after so long, Neliel-sama?" asked Gantenbainne interrupting their moment.

She stood up after her brothers let go of her and looked up him.

"I came back to help Ichigo." that was all she needed to say to get Gantenbainne on her side. He could already tell what she wanted to do.

"So it's time open the Garganta one last time?"

Nel just nodded, Pesche and Dondochakka stood proudly right at her side. But before they opened the garganta again, they were stopped but a voice that shouted at them from behind.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere just yet!"

A battle-scarred Grimmjow Jaegejaquez limped towards them. Nel was surprised to see him; she thought that he died after getting knocked away by Nnoitra. He fell down before reaching them, but he was able to pull himself up from the ground.

"I want to go with you, I need to fight. I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"No." Grimmjow snapped his eyes wide open and asked why.

"Look at you. Your half dead, who do expect to fight in that condition, plus you'll probably end up attacking Ichigo in a futile attempt to beat him." Nel responded

"Fuck Kurosaki! I'll fight him again when I get back to full strength, besides right now I just want to kill Aizen and his little group of rouge shinigami."

"And why would you want to do that? Isn't Aizen your leader?" She Inquired.

"That man left me for dead, His blind ally cut off my arm and burned it, and the freaky guy who smiles a lot just pisses me off! I have had enough of Aizen and his gang ordering me around!" Grimmjow showed his hate for the rouge warriors through his last words, but in doing so he worked himself and started to cough up blood.

The others looked at Nel who seemed to be contemplating the situation. Grimmjow stood up and began to walk away; he knew what the answer would be. Or at least he thought he did.

"Fine, I get it. I'll do this on my own then I don't ne-" Grimmjow was interrupted by a green light surrounding him. He turned around and saw that Nel was healing him.

"Grimmjow-san, you will join our ranks and fight against Aizen. But we will leave as soon as I finish sealing up your wounds. Okay?" she smiled softly at him; he stood nodded and sat down to be treated.

"Looks like Aizen will be in for quite a surprise."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinji dodged Aizen's blade. He flash stepped away from his former lieutenant to get away from his continuous strikes.

"What's wrong Captain Hirako? I thought that you would be on the offensive. Your first attempt to attack me was quite impressive. I would have died if Tousen didn't attack you." Aizen toyed with Shinji, knowing that what he said would get to him eventually.

"Shut up Aizen. I don't need to hear your input. "

He blocked his next attack, a slash to the left of his head, and then he followed with his own attack. He lunged at him with a wide arc-like slash; Aizen flashed away to dodge his attack. He looked straight at Shinji and uttered out a command.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu"

Aizen faded away at the release of his blade, he reappeared next to Shinji tried to cut him through the mid section, but Shinji reacted and dodged, then he slashed behind him, cutting the chest of the actual Aizen.

"Sorry Aizen, Your illusions won't work on me."

Aizen smiled as his body faded away once again, Shinji looked surprised. Aizen reappeared behind him, black lighting surrounded his hand.

"You may be able to see through my illusion, but it will take more than that to fight against me."

"Hado # 90: Black Coffin."

The Lighting expanded and it tried to cover around Shinji. He knew that if he didn't do something fast his life would be gone in a matter of seconds. Shinji summoned his mask and fired powerful cero to his right. He used the force of the blast to move out of harm's way, or so he thought. Aizen was right in his way, He couldn't move away from the blade's advance. Kyoka Suigetsu lodged its self into the Vizard's shoulder, he yelled out in pain but he quickly put himself together and pulled out the blade before it could do more damage. He flash stepped away and fell on his knees.

'How did he create so many illusions? To think I would be having this much trouble already.' Shinji looked up, only to see Aizen right in front of him with his blade held up high.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to fight against a weakling like you, my dear former captain."

Aizen left his sword fall onto Shinji, he blocked it with his own, but the spiritual pressure behind the strike was enormous.

'How…how is he this strong!?'

"Good bye, Hirako Shinji."

Aizen was about to finish Shinji off until he felt a strange spiritual pressure coming from were Stark was battling, and it was coming in fast.

"Hmm, will the surprises never end?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stark looked at his chest, a blade stuck out of it. The one who inflicted the wound was none other than, Jushiro Ukitake.

"How?! Wonderweiss killed you." Stark said.

All Ukitake did was chuckle as he slipped the blade out of Stark's chest.

"Well you see it was actually like a miracle."

Before Stark could react, two more blades pierced him from in front of him. Kyoraku Shunsui faced him, with a small grin on his face.

"Some old friends came and patched us up while you guys were fighting. They should be entering their own battles as we speak. But we have to finish what we started, Mister Primero."

Kyoraku out his blades out and he flash stepped next to Love and Rose. Ukitake followed in suit.

"Yo guys, it's been to long! Where have you guys been hiding?" Kyoraku flashed them a smile as he asked his question.

"We've been good for the most part except for the whole almost executed thing, but I'm over that. Oh God I just remembered all the wild times we had back in the soul society."

"Yeah, you two idiots got drunk every other day. I will never understand how you guys never had hangovers." Said Rose as he shook his head at the shameful memories of dragging them back to their quarters with Ukitake when they got too drunk.

"It's good to see you all are in good health. I wish I could say the same for myself." Ukitake said.

"Excuse me."

They all looked over to Stark. He had interrupted them for good reason.

"This fight isn't over. Even thought I don't want to"

He summoned the wolves once more, the beast snarled and growled with rage.

"I will have to kill you, so I don't have to see anymore of my comrades' die at your mercy." Said Stark, pure determination could be read from his face.

"I guess we can't have this reunion right know. Too bad, I was finally having a good time."

All 4 of the soul reapers stood their ground as the wolves began their charge.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their blades connected once again. Lisa wore her mask as she attacked Harribel. The espada easily fought back against the vizard, she pushed her away and gathered water around her large sword.

"La Gota."

The shark tooth shaped surge of water rushed at Lisa, hitting her in the chest and sending her into one of the surrounding buildings.

"AHHHHH!" She crashed into a small building on the main street; she was disappointed in herself by getting hit so easily, she tried to get up slowly.

"Lisa!" yelled out Hiyori, she looked at Harribel with rage and attacked her in blind fury.

"You'll pay for that!" she brought up her mask and slashed without stop.

Tia Harribel blocked each of her attacks and then sent her flying into Lisa's direction. Hiyori hit Lisa; they both fell down into the rubble.

"Damn it, vizards!" Hitsugaya flashed to their spot and held up Hyorinmaru while he turned his head back to talk to them.

"Will you guys be able to fight?"

Lisa responded with a nodded as she got up.

"She got lucky is all, I won't let her get me again!" said Hiyori, as she also got up and reformed her hollow mask.

"Alright, then I'll go ahead." Hitsugaya dashed at full speed towards Tia and he started to gather his spiritual power in his blade.

"Sit upon the frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!" He sent the large ice dragon towards the female espada.

Harribel released a cero with a single swing of her blade; the cero collided with the dragon, causing it to explode. After the dragon disappeared, the captain flew through the aftermath of the attack and attacked her. Lisa and Hiyori attacked her as well, all three of the worked in perfect combination, with one attack after the other. But Tia pushed them away with a powerful surge of water.

"You can't win, just give up." Tia said as she watched the warriors get up from her last strike.

"Sorry, we can't give up here, Tia Harribel. We have to defeat you to get to Aizen." Hitsugaya readied himself for another round.

She looked discouraged, she might have wanted to kill them a while ago, but now she just wanted to end this fight.

'_These people are just too stubborn. Well I guess it's time to finish them.'_

"Fine then, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You will die here and you will never reach Aizen."

She gathered all of her spiritual power, it started to shake the area they were in, and she raised her blade up high and was about to bring it down on them until a blue arrow pierced her right shoulder and stopped her.

"What?" The arrow was followed by another that hit her stomach.

"I can't believe I let that man convince me into helping you shinigami."

Ryuken Ishida stood there with his bow and cigarette in hand.

"But he did have a point. If I let Aizen destroy Karakura, I would lose my hospital and all of my business." He threw away his cancer stick and readied his bow for another strike.

"I can't let that happen."

He let another arrow rip out fiercely from his bow; this one flew straight for her head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aizen stepped away from Shinji as a large pillar of light flew right past him. It went into a building, and when the two came into contact, it fell down like a pile of rocks.

"To think I would ever see you again, Kurosaki Isshin. What a surprise." Aizen said

Shinji swung his head over to see Ichigo's father walking towards them.

'_Kurosaki?'_

His captain's cloth swayed with the wind, Isshin stopped and looked at Aizen and then Shinji.

"Slippery as always Aizen, I thought the last attack would get you too. I guess I can't trust my kido skills after so long." Isshin grinned as he grabbed Shinji with blinding speed. The only one who looked surprised was Shinji himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, Isshin? I thought you didn't have your powers anymore."

"I recovered then the night you tried to get Ichigo to join you guys. I just thought it was time get back into the action!"

"Idiot."

"What was that?! Why do you have to hurt my feelings like that, Shinji!?"

They stopped talking after they heard Aizen chuckle a bit at the comedic scene.

"Ahh, the way of the ignorant. It must be very relaxing living such a peaceful life. As much as I loved to hear you babble on about idiotic things, I must finish this quickly. I have a town to destroy and a key to create." Aizen held his blade ready to strike.

"You aren't going to get your way Aizen. We'll stop you before you even the chance to create the king's key." Said Isshin as he got his blade out of its sheath and gathered his spiritual energy together.

"Shine your brightest, Lumine!"

His blade shone and blinded both of them. When the shine retracted a bit, in place of the katana was a blade of pure light, its glow felt warm and it was held in the former captain's hand as he prepared to fight.

"Let's go!" Isshin jump out to Aizen.

His blade flew from his hand and swung wildly at Aizen, who had a bit of trouble dodging each slash. He swung his arm downward and Lumine followed. The blade separated into tiny segments, they rained down on Aizen mimicking Isshin's movements. He flash stepped away from the area of the swing and the small blades missed their target. The blades returned to their wielder and reformed into the single blade.

""what was that? Your Zanpaktou went out of control for bit. I can't believe someone like you would still need to learn to control it." Aizen said

"I am controlling it. It's just that he hasn't been out of his shell for a while and he wants to be let loose."

"So that's what happened. Well then let's see how long you can last with me as an opponent."

Aizen disappeared from the former captain's point of view. Isshin ducked when he saw the sword coming from the left, he responded with low kick, but he didn't make contact. He blocked the next attack that came from the right, but then he saw Aizen to his left with an orb of red energy in his hand.

"Hado # 31: Red Fire Cannon"

The orb shot out of his hand and flew straight towards Isshin. He dodged and he dashed, he stood in front of Aizen and he let his blade slash in an upward arc. Aizen stepped back and the blade missed, he swung down on Isshin, aiming for his head. But before he knew it, Isshin was already behind Aizen, with Lumine transforming itself.

"Strike down, sliver four!"

The blade turned into four other blades that overflowed with blinding spiritual power struck down on Aizen, cutting him down.

"Impressive, I guess you haven't lost your touch Kurosaki-san."

Aizen stood behind him with his blade right on Isshin's neck. He looked back at him and smiled.

"Neither have you, but your forgetting one important thing."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"That old man Yamamoto is itching to fight you as well."

On cue, a torrential wave of flames was right behind the two of them. Isshin was right next to Shinji who was sitting still, waiting for his wounds to recover.

"Reduce all to ash, Ryūjin Jakka"

Aizen smiled as the flames engulfed him. The flames circle around that area for a while, but then they fell and dissipated. Yamamoto stood next to them after the fire faded. Aizen stood away from the group with his Zanpaktou out in front of him.

"That was good, It looks I can't play around with you anymore."

The others watched as his spiritual pressure increased tenfold, crushing the buildings that surrounded him. The Zanpaktou started to shift in his hand. The others took their stance; they knew what his next word would be.

"Bankai"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry!!!!!! Sorry!!!!! Im so sorry this chapter took so long. School has become such a drag. My language arts teacher gave me so much homework last week that I couldn't even think about writing the next chapter. But now im good and I am going to finish the next chapter by the end of next week! Thanks for everything, please leave your feedback. I kind of rushed this one.**

**Thanks for everything!!!!!!!**


	5. The Moon and its full reflection

**Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Rated T- for TEEN!**

***Small note at the end of chapter explained my absence***

**A Black Dawn **

**

* * *

**

"Mashiro kick!"

Mashiro destroyed menos after menos with frightening speed. She was like a blur to the giant hollows. The last of them fell to ground and disappeared. Kensei and Mashiro removed their masks and sat down to take a breather.

"God-damn, that was a good workout. Remind me to take a shower after this." Kensei said as he dusted off his pants.

"That was so much fun! You think we can do that again?" Mashiro sat up and start bouncing around him, waiting for his answer.

"NO! I am not doing that again, I just want to rest up for awhi-"

A heavy spiritual pressure moved towards the air and hit the vizards. They looked towards a pile of rubble and it exploded, a body jumped out and landed in front of them. Wonderweiss Margera yelled at both of them and then he yelled into the heavens.

"Hey Mashiro, didn't you kill this guy?

"I thought I did. Wow that must be one tough kid. I call dibs!"

"You idiot, this isn't the time to call dibs!"

They stopped arguing when Wonderweiss sent a cero in between them. The boy jumped in between them, lifted both his arms and pointed them at the vizards and fire two individual ceros. They were both hit square in the chest and flew back into the nearby buildings.

"Ouch, it looks like he isn't playing anymore. Well then I'll get serious too!"

He brought out a small katana and held it out in from of him.

"Blow it away, Tachikaze!"

The wind picked up and it ran into the blade and transformed it into a small combat knife.

Kensei rushes towards Wonderweiss and releases large energy blast from his blade! He takes the attack head on and is pushed a couple of meters away.

"wow, your stronger than you look kid. You took Tachikaze's attack and survived."

Wonderweiss held his ground and released a blood curdling scream. Suddenly, several garganta opened up and out came seven Menos Grandes.

"Crap! He summoned up more of them!?"

"But I though I killed the big hollow that spat out the Menos?" Mashiro said as she dropped her head in disappointment.

"That wasn't the big hollow you dope! It was the kid!"

"Oh, okay!" she returned to her cheery self.

"Geez, your so dumb! Whatever, just beat down the hollows while I take care of this guy, okay?"

"Okay! Yahoo! Time to beat down the bad guys!" Mashiro ran off towards the hollows with a oblivious look on her face. The arrancar flew after her but he was stopped by a cluster of wind blades. He turned to face Kensei who already dawned his hollow mask, prepared for battle.

"Hey, You aren't going anywhere. I'm your opponent and don't expect me to go easy on you!."

Kensei's fist glowed as he dashed off towards Wonderweiss. The arrancar did the same with his cero and sped towards Kensei. The two connected their fists and a large explosion started the battle.

* * *

Ichigo's was relieved to finally see the freaky 12th division captain return from Hueco Mundo. Don't get him wrong, he isn't happy to see him, but with his return , it meant that they were ready to go and assist the others who were in the battlefield.

"Well, now that all of the remaining Gotei 13 Captains have been assembled, it is time to begin." said Kisuke.

All of the warriors were gathered in front of the barrier that separated them from the battle field. Kisuke placed his hand on the barrier and it started to glow. Within seconds, a white shimmering circle appeared on the surface. Kisuke turned his head slightly to address the group.

"Aizen Sosuke and his troops are up ahead, are you all prepared?"

"We are as ready as we will ever be." Said Ichigo, as he and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I have to stay here and maintain the barrier from this side, Yoruichi will go in my stead."

"I need everyone to be on their guard. We don't know what to expect so be on the lookout."

Yoruichi stood in front, while they waited for Kisuke's signal. He gave them one last look before he opened the barrier.

"One last thing before you go...good luck."

The white circle disappeared and in it's place was the entrance.

They flew into what could be the battle that decides the fate of soul society, they entered knowing that they were risking everything.

Kisuke closed the barrier, he took one more look before turning away.

"Don't die...we're all counting on you, Ichigo."

He returned to the Urahara shop, by letting Ichigo and the others enter the battlefield he completed all of his work for the soul society. All he could do now was hope that they make it back in one piece.

* * *

The lone wolf dropped down to ground, his body soiled with his own blood. Kyoraku turned his back to Stark's corpse as he recalled the battle that they just had.

**-Flashback-**

_The wolves snarled at the four shinigami. They stood in position as they waited for them to strike, but then suddenly Kyoraku's spiritual pressure fluctuated._

"_Damn. She just went into one of her moods." said Kyoraku._

"_What the hell are talking about Shunsui?" asked Love who looked at him strangely._

_Kyoraku quickly moved forward in Stark's direction; he moved through the wolves with amazing speed._

"_Wait Shunsui! Ugh, there's no point in stopping him now. I guess we will have to hold our own with the wolves." Ukitake solemnly stated as he brought his blades up._

"_Great. I have to fight those things again? This won't help my body at all." Complained Rose, who also readied his blade._

"_Will you shut up and stop wining? We've got some unfinished business to take care of." Love replied_

_The wolves charged the three warriors at an impressive speed, but they weren't fast enough._

"_Play! Kinshara!" _

_a long whip like flower grew from Rose's blade and removed several wolves._

"_Crush! Tengumaru!"_

_Love's Zanpaktou transformed, from an average sword to a huge metallic spiked club. He swung it in a wide arc and the club smashed against the wolves._

" _All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!"_

_The sword separated into two blades that were connected by a long cable that connects them from the hilt. He released a large wave of water that crashed against the wolves._

" _I guess we'll just be the back up for the time being."_

_While the others were busy distracting the canines, another battle was starting above them._

_Kyoraku had activated the ability of his Zanpaktou, to make children's game real, this one was Irooni, the color based game.._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Call out the color you want to cut!" exclaimed Kyoraku as he waited for Stark to make his move._

_Stark looked at the laid back man and said one word._

"_White."_

_A white sword materialized into his hand and he dove down and arrived behind him. He deflected most of the attack but the tip of the sword reached his back. The cut was shallow but Kyoraku felt like he was stabbed, then the wound opened but into a large mark on the captain's back. The blood soiled the white robe and it slowly started dripping through his inner robe._

"_That was a good attack. I'm surprised you were able to understand the rules of the game so quickly. The color you choose can hurt you as well. White the color that will do the most damage to you, and the higher the risk, the more damage to give." Explained Kyoraku_

"_Good job...You are a strong adversary." He turned around and they began to clash blades._

_While Stark fought the captain, he started to drift off into thought._

"_I...could say the same thing about you. I wish I was weak."_

"_The ones who aren't strong are allowed to group together and become friends. We were always alone, we had to separate into two souls to escape the loneliness."_

_He summoned a second blade to counter another attack; he continued to think._

" _If it was allowed, I would want to be weak."_

_the white captain's robe flashed in front of him and covered his view point. He slashed it away but Kyoraku was right under him._

"_If that is impossible. Then at least show me someone who is as strong as I am."_

_Kyoraku said one word as Stark finished his final thought._

"_**Black."**_

_He sinked his sword in the arrancar's chest and dragged it upwards. Blood flew into the air and with that, Stark's life was ended._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kyoraku looked over the others, the wolves started to disappear after the Espada's death.

"It looks like we own you guys a thanks for saving our asses." Love said as he wiped himself off.

"Well we didn't want to see you hurt." said Kyoraku as he sheathed his blades

"but even so...you never change. Always butting in to other people's battles. You got no style." Love added.

"Sorry but only kids get caught up with style and lose battles." Kyoraku sat down and sighed.

"What was that!?" Loved grabbed his sides in pain, he got over excited.

"hey don't push yourself. You need to rest for a while." Said Ukitake.

Before they were able to do anything else, a large spiritual pressure stopped them in their tracks.

"What the hell...ugh!"

"What's going on? Is this...Aizen?"

"Is this the power that he's been hiding?"

"We're in trouble now..."

They looked up in the direction that the pressure is emanating from. They felt other presences near Aizen.

"Shinji?!"

"Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Who's the other guy?"

They looked at each other and then back at the battle.

"I hope they can fight him. They need to win. Or else...we are finished."

They watched silently and waited for the outcome of the most important battle yet.

* * *

A dark aura covered the stage. The flames of Ryujin Jakka faded away, it's strength was blown away by the devestating power of the former shinigami captain. Kyoka Suigetsu was finally released from its shell.

Aizen stood in front of the shinigami with a new look. The white turned to black and vice versa, he had taken on the look of a shinigami once again. But the things that had changed included his Zanpaktou, the regular katana morphed into winding blade that meets at the end. He also received a new white coat similar to the captains robe, but on the back it had the kanji of "ruler".

"i guess I can never let go of my roots. " Said Aizen who began to walk towards the warriors.

They tensed up as Aizen grew nearer with every step.

"So this is your Bankai? A quick change of clothes and a wavy sword? What a joke." Isshin said as he prepared his Zanpaktou for another assault.

"Hold still you idiot. He's just being himself. He's hiding it. I bet the minute we attack he'll unleash it's power on us." Shinji interjected.

"He's right we have to keep calm.." Yamamto readied Ryujin Jakka just in case.

Isshin could not stand still. He knew that he would surely be struck down if he charged the traitor. But he also knew that if he didn't do anything, he and his comrades would fall all the same.

"this is not the time to stand still! I must defeat this man or else all of you and Karakura town will be nothing but dust at the end of the day!" He sent a large wave of light towards Aizen who reappeared behind him with his blade touching Isshin's neck.

The others were surprised by just how fast Aizen had become in his new form. They could feel that this wasn't an illusion.

"Isshin-san...You will be the first in a very long time to feel the wrath of Kyoka Suigetsu's true form."

"**Open, world of the unknown."**

As the command was spoken, Isshin was sucked up by a void of darkness. And as quickly as it appeared , it disappeared. All eyes were on Aizen; the man smiled as he looked at the remaining two shinigami.

Shinji was the first to speak up.

"What...did you do to him!"

"All I did was use the first ability of my Bankai. It is called the world of the unknown. It sends anyone who is under it's spell to a world of illusions. A world of my own design."

Yamamoto dashed towards Aizen and swiftly waved his blade towards his neck. Aizen smirked at the old man's attempt to get him while he was distracted, but it wasn't good enough. He dodged the attack and cut his waist in response. Yamamoto flinched at the pain, even though it was a shallow cut, it felt like he was cut a thousand times.

"you felt that didn't you?" Aizen questioned with a mocking look on his face.

"what did you do, Aizen?"

"It is another ability of my Kyoka Suigetsu, anyone who is cut by my blade is given several times more pain than a person would normally receive."

He cut him two more times, making a cross shaped mark on the head captain's back. He coughed up blood, and almost fell.

"The blade makes you think that that pain is real and with enough strikes you will fall on to your knees, subdued by the immense pain I will cause you."

He raised the sword to commit the final blow, but another sword stopped him.

"Sorry, I can't let you hurt the old man."

Shinji pushed him away and moved in front of Yamamoto with his blade in a defensive position.

"why are you helping me?" Asked the injured man as he got up on his feet.

"Like I said, We have a common enemy. I will fight along side you to defeat this man." Shinji responded, he manifested his hollow mask as he finished his statement.

He smirked at Shinji, he was about to commence his assault but something interesting caught his eye below.

"Well, Well...what have we here?"

* * *

The crystal blue arrow missed the blonde espada's head by a millimeter. She moved her head slightly just in time to dodge the quincy's attack. Ryuken was impressed to say the least. She broke out of the arrows that restrained her.

"That was a good attempt. But it wasn't enough to stop me I'm afraid."

Harribel lifted her blade and shot a immense amount of water at the quincy. He dodged and retaliated with a flurry of arrows flying straight towards her. She batted them away and sent another water shot at the man. He dodged again and prepared another round of arrows. But he wasn't expecting the blonde espada to be right behind him.

"What?!" was all Ryuken said as she lifted her blade to attack him. But she was stopped just in time by an ice dragon that pushed her into a building. She stood up and dusted off the debris and looked up at Hitsugaya who looked like he was ready for round two.

"You didn't have to do that." said Ryuken.

"I don't care, I needed to pay you back for helping us a couple of minutes ago." Hitsugaya said while the two Vizards came stood at his side.

"So what's the plan Shorty?" asked Hiyori who already got her sword out.

A vain popped out on his fore head and he glared at Hiyori.

"Well let's begin with not calling me Shorty!"

"Oh come on! Can't you take a joke?" she retorted

"Quiet,both of you! What are we going to do about her?" Yelled Lisa

They all looked at the blonde girl as she just stared at them, waiting for the their next strike.

"You two will rushed her from the side with your releases, distract her for a while." Hitsugaya glanced at Ryuken who was just adjusted his glasses.

"The Quincy and I will attack from the front and back. When you see us approaching, back away and head for cover...I'm going to use an attack I haven't use in a while. I'll try to control it as best I can."

They nodded their heads and equipped their masks. It felt as if they broke the sound barrier when they dashed down towards Harribel, who looked all too ready for them. Hiyori appeared on her left side and launched the first attack.

"Chop! Kubikiri Orochi!"

The katana in her hand transformed into a large saw like blade, she swung it up towards her chest. Lisa showed up on the right and shouted.

"Crush, Haguro Tonbo!"

The sword changed shape as well, it turned into a large halberd with a curved blade at it's tip. She swiped towards her lower body. Harribel leaped and avoided both attacks and brought her blade down and made contact with their weapons.

" Is that all you can muster?" she asked.

But a burst in spiritual pressure made her turn her head around. A large arrow ripped the air that surrounded it and flew right into Harribel's stomach.

"Maybe you should evaluate your opponents before you try to underestimate us." Said Ryuken as he pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket.

"Oh and little boy you can proceed."

Harribel's eye widen as she turned her head to the side and saw the young man. Hitsugaya had been gathering all of his strength while the others distracted her. He had been careful about letting his spiritual pressure spike so the third espada wouldn't see him. Hitsugaya looked up at harribel and locked gazes with her. Her eyes showed surprise while his screamed resolve and determination. And with that he released all of energy, the air around him dropped several degrees.

"Bankai."

Ice poured out of Hyourinmaru and encased the captain's right arm with it. Slowly the ice climbed up his back and formed the wings of ice and also seeped down to create the ice tail and cover the feet, forming claws. A wave of cold air blew to the shark, the air let her know that the ice dragon was ready to take it's revenge.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

He flew through the air at top speed, the espada had no time to get out of the arrow's grasp.

"YAAAAH!"

Hyourinmaru stabbed her through the chest, the blood that was released slowly froze on her skin.

"Ryusenka."

Suddenly ice burst from her wound and covered the area in a short amount of time. It propagated furiously, seeing this the vizards and the Quincy fled from the attack. A minute pasted by as the ice had stopped growing. The ice had formed into a large T shaped block. Hitsugaya hovered above the block for a second, hoping this would finally end the bout, he took one more look then flew towards his comrades.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked when he arrived.

"Yes, we are fine. Do you think that will hold?" said Lisa.

"Probably, but I'm not completely sure."

"Oh it will be fine! Now stop yammering on about that bitch and let's go fight Aizen!" Yelled Hiyori, acting very restless.

"Calm down child. We will fight Aizen soon." Ryuken said as he lit his cigarette and began to inhale the toxic fumes.

"Who are you calling a child, eh?!" she yelled in response.

Meanwhile, in the ice, Harribel was racing through her final thoughts.

"_No..no...I can't lose like this....I must fight...for Mila-rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun.....I must also fight....for...Master Aizen!" _

Her thoughts started to repeat themselves in her head, it repeated and repeated until her body began to boil the ice around her. She opened her eyes and yelled! The ice tuned into water and started to convulse around her form. The others other turned and saw the whirlwind of water flowing and crashing into it's self.

"Damn...Why am I not surprised?" Hitsugaya said just as his Bankai was dissmissed.

"Well I'm out of power. That last attack took everything I had left." he added, sheathing his blade.

Ryuken stepped forward with his bow ready.

"Great, can't you just let me smoke in piece?"

Lisa and Hiyori Raised their weapons, ready to fight at any time.

Harribel looked at them with disgust as the water started to rush up in front of her looking like it was making wave of some sorts.

"You are all scum! Aizen-sama will get rid of your kind and bring an end to all of soul society!

She lifted up all the water and formed it into a tidal wave. The others were in awe at her power, they were shocked at how much strength she still has at her disposal. Harribel roared in anger as she sent the wave towards her enemies. The wave was about to make impact, until...

"Hado # 4, Byakurai."

The stream of white energy shot a hole in the blonde arrancar's head. She glanced at the warriors as they stared in awe at the person behind her, the one who gave the final blow. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten careless at the end. As she felt that she was fading away, she turned around to see the man who finished her off. When she laid her eyes on him, they fluttered open in surprise. And she could only utter out one word before she departed this world, and even saying it caused her even more pain at the end of her life.

"A-Aizen...."

Aizen watched her fall to the city below and smiled.

"You are of no further use to me. To think, that my Espada were so weak. I just had to destroy the last of you embarrassing fools."

Shinji and Yamamoto flash stepped down to Aizen's location near the other shingami and drew their swords. Ryuken and the others prepared their weapons as well. Soifon, Hachi, and the squad two lieutenant arrived and stood firmly looking at Aizen.

"Ah, most of you have assembled. I guess Gin and Tousen are still busy."

Yamamoto, who had just recently got over the pain of Aizen's last few strikes, was the first to speak.

"It's over. You are completely surrounded, there isn't anything you can do."

Aizen scanned all of the enemies he saw before him and smiled.

"You don't understand. It is you who cannot do anything to stop me. You will die here and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

After his short statement he lifted his hand up and snapped his fingers. A burst of spiritual pressure hit Yamamoto and the others from behind, they felt it coming from an area that had been already turned into a battle field.

* * *

"Bankai!"

"HAAAA!"

Both Kensei and Wonderweiss clashed fists again, trying to gain an edge in the battle. While Wonderweiss had his fist charged with his cero, Kensei had a bit more force behind his punch. The cero was matched by Tekken Hachizen, Kensei's bankai. His new weapon was actually two hand blades connected by a long band that looped around his arms and curved around his back. He pushed the boy back into a wall that collapsed under the pressure of the blow, he then stood tall, looking down on him.

"Sorry kid. You're a Hundred years to young to face me in battle."

Kensei turned his back on him and began to walk away. But before he could leave, an immense spiritual pressure exploded from the large hollow that Mashiro destroyed. The blob like monster rose from the ground and opened up it's mouth. The black mass liquid revealed hundreds of hollows forming themselves. All types of hollows emerged from it's mouth and began to run wild!

"What the hell!?" yelled Kensei as he began to gather energy to attack the hollows.

"AYAYAYYA!" Wonderweiss removed himself from the ruble and attacked Kensei from behind, sending him down on his knees surprised by the sneak attack.

" God damn it!" Kensei grabbed his side and turned his head around and faced a large cero, aimed at him by the now ecstatic Wonderweiss.

"Uwaaha!"

"...damn you."

The ray pushed Kensei full speed into the ground, rendering him bloodied up and unconscious. Wonderweiss jumped in joy as the hollows were free to roam and destroy anything in there path.

* * *

Yamamoto was in shock as he saw the vast amount of hollows entering the realm of the living. They cluttered the sky and began to rain down on the town.

"This is impossible! The vizards destroyed that hollow. It should not be moving." he yelled as he turned his head a chuckle coming from Aizen's direction.

"Do you really think that a hollow like Fura would be brought down so easily? Well now I think you can see the position you are in captain commander Yamamoto."

The shinigami were dumbstruck at how fast the odd were turned against them. They also saw the same unfazed smile on Aizen's face as he recognized that he hand the upper hand.

"Aizen!"

Suddenly, Soifon rushed towards Aizen and attempted to stab him with her shikai. He read her movements and grabbed her remaining arm and slashed her through her torso. She yelled in pain and began to bleed out.

"Hmm, I am surprised that you would lose your cool so quickly, Captain Soifon."

He threw her into the air and watched as she fell, her body releasing a large amount of blood.

"So? Who's next?" Aizen asked the other shinigami. They were pale faced at how Aizen made short work of one of their strongest captains.

"That's Enough!

Aizen turned around in surprised as he saw something rip through the dimension, creating a large hole. In the opening stood Ichigo Kurosaki and his battle scarred allies. Another presence showed up near him, he saw Yoruichi holding Soifon in her arms.

"So the Calvary has arrived?" he asked as he readied his blade.

Ichigo looked at Aizen for a moment then turned his head towards Shinji and the others. He gave them a small smile, followed by a confidant look.

"Sorry it took us so long to get back. You guys can rest for right now. We can take it from here." stated Ichigo.

All he got was an awkward look from Shinji before he simply said one word.

"No."

"what? I said you can take a breather! We'll fight for now!" Ichigo retorted.

"Will you shut up?" Yelled Shinji, he lifted his sword up ready to fight once more.

"Don't you get it? We still have to take revenge for what Aizen did to us, back when we shinigami. I can't let you take that away from us."

Ichigo started and then nodded.

"Fine, but maybe you should take some time and heal those wounds of yours. You won't be able fight in the state your in right now."

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo flash stepped in front of Shinji.

"In the mean time, I'll take your place until you get and finish him yourself."

Shinji smirked as he turned towards the others and nodded his head.

"Now that sounds like a plan, Ichigo." he leaped towards Orihime and Unohana, who had moved away and started treating Soifon and others that were injured.

Aizen had a hard look on his face when he saw Shinji leaving.

"Where do you think you are going, Captain Hirako?" He dashed towards Shinji with blinding speed, he almost reached him but Ichigo stood in his way.

" You're fighting me now!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his blade, Aizen easily blocked it with Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Ah, the ryoka boy. It's a pleasure to see you again, to bad you won't be around for much longer." They began to fight for control.

Byakuya watched their fight go on for a bit longer, but he knew that he and the others had to leave and support the others.

"Everyone, We need to scatter." Byakuya stated getting looks from Renji, Rukia, and Chad.

"But we can't just let Ichigo fight Aizen alone. He needs our help." said Rukia.

"No he's right." Uryu interjected

"We have to fend these these hollows off and assist those that are still fighting. And besides, Ichigo will do fine. Remember what Captain Unohana said about him."

She remembered, but she was still worried about him. But she got pushed those emotions aside and agreed.

Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his shoulder, began to walk away by himself.

"Well if you guys are chatting I'll be going now, I know exactly were I have to go to get a good fight!" he said

"Yup! Ken-chan knows where to go! Let's go!" Yachiru yelled with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah!" And with that the speed off towards the western part of town, slicing up some hollows that dare get in their way.

Rukia looked at them with a blank stare. "They're going to get lost."

"Let them. We don't have time to pick up after Kenpachi Zaraki." said Byakuya, he turned to Uryu.

"Rukia and I will go and assist Kira, he seems to be fighting against Gin."

"Ichimaru Gin?" Rukia asked.

Byakyua said yes and the two immediately dashed off towards the direction of Kira's spiritual pressure. Uryu watched for a bit before moving his attention towards Chad.

"So, who do you want to check up on?" he asked while he prepared his bow.

Chad was silent for a moment before answering the Quincy's question.

"Let's check up on Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san." Chad said breathing heavily, he was still fatigued after fighting Yami back in Hueco Mundo.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've seen them. Let's get going." said Uryu.

Both them took off towards the captains' spiritual pressure. As they made their distance, He thought back to Unohana said about Ichigo. He moved his head slightly to watch Ichigo clash blades with Aizen.

" So, only you have the power to stop Aizen Sosuke huh?"

_**-Flashback-**_

_The group made their way through the barrier, running as fast as they can towards the fake Karakura town. Unohana, who was quiet for most of trip, spoke up._

"_Kurosaki-san? I have been wondering about something."_

_The captains' and Yoruichi harden themselves a bit. They knew what the woman was about to say._

"_What?" Ichigo asked half paying attention._

"_When you fought against Aizen, how did it go?" she asked_

_Ichigo was perplexed, he didn't understand why she was asking such a thing._

"_Well, the truth is...he completely demolished me. He wasn't even using his Shikai."_

_Her expression became concentrated. She spoke again with a darker tone._

"_I am glad that he was so much stronger than you." she said as Ichigo gained a confused look on his face. Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad began to share the same look as well._

"_Let me tell you one thing, Ichigo Kurosaki. Out of Everyone you know, be it us of the Gotei 13, of Urahara Kisuke's group, All of Aizen's followers including the arrancars and the Espadas, even the Vizards, all of them have seen Aizen Sosuke's Shikai." She explained._

"_All, except you. Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo was about to respond when she interjected once more._

"_What this means is that you are the only who stands a chance against Aizen."_

_Ichigo and his friends went Wide eyed at what the captain said. The other captains just stayed silent._

"_I will now explain how his Zanpaktou, Kyoka Suigetsu works."_

_She proceeded to explain about how the sword can make anyone see, hear, and feel anything Aizen wants, as long as they see Aizen perform his shikai release. Since Ichigo was one the only one, not including the other humans, who hasn't seen his release, that gives him an overwhelming advantage. If he looks at Aizen's shikai, the war is as good as lost._

"_Thanks..for telling me, Unohana. Don't worry."_

_everyone glanced at the soul reaper, ready to here his response._

"_I will defeat Aizen!"_

_And with that. They entered the war zone._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Uryu looked straight forward towards his destination and didn't look back, because in his heart he knew that Ichigo would overcome all of his obstacles. And with that finally thought, Uryu Leaped off towards the captains.

And...

While everyone rushed off on their own paths, they left out one person out of their plans. A dear friend.

"Uhh...Guys?"

Renji stood there, trying to understand why everyone ignored him and left him all alone. He slouched his head down and sighed.

"Sigh...I guess I'll see what Ikkaku is up to." And with that he slowly walked towards the general direction of Ikkaku's spiritual pressure.

* * *

"How interesting."

Mayuri kept his eyes locked upwards towards the large hollow who continued to spew out new hollows.

"What an interesting test subject! I must examine it once we return to the soul society!"he yelled out completely ecstatic about the whole idea!.

"Mayuri-san, we seem to have another test subject we can use." Nemu interjected

"Hmm? Really now? Where is it!?"

She pointed at the small blond arrancar that battling Kensei, who was struggling to keep his ground.

"Ahh! Well if it isn't the fallen captain and an arrancar? Hahaha! Three great subjects ready for me too dissect!" as Mayuri spat out his last statement, Kensei flew into the wall next to him and his zanpaktou went into it's sealed state.

"Damn it you freak, when will you shut up about your stupid experiments and fight against our enemies for once." Kensei said as he struggled to sit up.

Wonderweiss moved slowly towards them, with a maniacal grin of his face. He charged up a cero in his left hand and fired it at them, the blast hit and caused a small explosion. He laughed as he fired another from his right hand , he repeated firing cero from both hands, one after the other until he covered the area in dust and ash. He laughed out loud thinking that he won the battle. But the smoke cleared and his face reflected the surprise he felt.

"Hmph. Quiet down you failure! You have no right to talk to me, the head of the research and development institute, in that manner."

Mayuri had summoned his bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, to block the incoming ceros. The large grotesque caterpillar-like creature spewed into venomous fumes all around, immediately affecting Wonderweiss, his skin turning purple due to it's affect.

"If you ever speak to me like that that again, you will become my first test subject! But..." Mayuri glanced at the small arrancar before he finished his sentence.

"Luckily for you, I want to dissect him and the other hollow before I get down to you!" He yelled as he motioned his monster to attack.

The large beast opened it's mouth and raged forward, swallowing the boy whole.

* * *

Aizen watched Ichigo carefully while they crossed blades. He noticed the boy's improvements since the last time they fought. He's glad that this fight looked like it was going to last long than three seconds.

"Wow, You gotten quite strong Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo pushed him back, creating a moderate space between them.

"It would be disappointing if you didn't have the strength to stand against me, I am actually surprised that you are doing so well with your Zanpaktou in it's sealed state." Aizen said, noticing the large Zanpaktou.

Ichigo just stared at him for a while before responding.

"I guess it's time for me to step it up a notch don't you think?"

Aizen laughed and said

"Go ahead. Even if you use your bankai nothing will stop me from winning this battle. You will lose."

Ichigo smirked and raised his blade up. The small cloth from the end of his hilt began to wrap it's self around his arm.

"You asked for it!"

A large amount of spirit energy began to cover him, swirling and flaring. The mass of energy rocketed into the sky, leaving smoke in the air. And as the smoke cleared, a lone figure stood tall.

"Bankai, Tenza Zangetsu."

Ichigo held the black blade firmly with both hands and flashed stepped right behind Aizen. The blade attempted to run through his skull, but it was blocked quickly. Ichigo was astonished at how fast he blocked his strike.

"You're speed has improved as well. Impressive, but this won't be enough to stop me." Aizen quickly turned around and forced Ichigo away.

Aizen used his flash step to move behind him and he let his sword rip. But metal collided with metal, Ichigo had blocked it and he retaliated with a swift slice on Aizen's arm. The man looked at the small trace of blood and smiled.

"This is going to be exciting."

Each of them exchanged blows, The blades clashed and clashed, the sparks were flying with great haste. In an instant, Ichigo tried to sweep Zangetsu towards Aizen's feet to get him off balance but he was one step ahead and jumped over the blade. Aizen floated in mid-air and held his index finger out, pointing towards Ichigo.

"Hado #4: Byakurai"

The orange haired shinigami lifted his Zanpaktou up and gathered his black spirit energy around it.

"Getsuga-"

The white flash hit Ichigo and shot him and his energy into a nearby building. Aizen smiled for a bit, waiting for Ichigo to get back up.

"Please do not tell me that this is all the power you possess, I hope I did not waste my time with such a weakling as yourself."

Suddenly, Ichigo Leaped out of the building with a mass of energy circling around him. He changed it's shape into a crescent and he swung it towards Aizen.

"-Tensho!"

The crescent slammed into him with full force, the energy dragged it's attack for a couple more seconds before Aizen flung it upwards.

Ichigo held his ground, even though he had been hit with such a strong kido spell, it was even strong than Byakuya's Byakurai. He took a small moment to unravel his thoughts.

"_I can still win. Aizen has already used both of his releases and I still haven't used my hollow mask. If I can just weather him down a bit, and use my hollow powers when he's at his limit; this war will be as good as done!" _

Aizen started to chuckle briefly and he thought it was time to bring this boy back to reality .

"So Kurosaki Ichigo, You think you have won this battle just because you haven't seen my Zanpaktou's release?"

The boy's eyes flared, what was going on? How did he know?

"You are probably wondering how I knew, well I could see it in your eyes."

"w-what?" Ichigo studded , still in a bit of a shock.

"Your eyes contain that annoying fabrication of hope that most humans tend to have. I could have guessed that the Shinigami told you about my powers and now you are high off the idea that you can win against me.

"What kind of man would I be if all my powers revolved around the opponent gazing upon the release of my blade? Well let me break the news. With Kyoka Suigetsu's bankai, I now have other abilities that I can use against others who have not seen my powers. Of course some of my powers won't be at my disposal, for example..."

He held his hand out and a dark vortex opened up, the only thing visible in the void was a man who was held by chains. Ichigo's shock grew as he realized who the man was.

"Dad!"

Ichigo watched as Isshin Kurosaki was displayed, in Aizen's clutches.

"Yes, your father was the first person who jumped in to face me. He was brave enough to stand against me, I looked into his thoughts after I had captured him not long ago and figured out his true motive for being struck down. He wanted to learn about my techniques in order to help you and the others out once he escaped. I will admit it took quite a lot of illusions to put him to sleep, He is very mentally fit."

"You bastard! Why would you do that to my father? He has nothing to do with this matter, he can't even see spirits!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen's response to Ichigo is another chuckle followed by a statement.

"That is where you are wrong, Kurosaki. Your father could always see spirits, in fact he did more than that. He also saved them, much like you do."

The boy started to feel very shocked by what he was hearing.

" Isshin Kurosaki is a Shinigami."

Ichigo started at him like he had just seen a ghost, that one statement explained how he was able to seen the spirits on earth and gain his own shinigami powers.

"Not only that but he worked along side all of us over twenty years ago as one of the captains of the Gotei 13."

As soon as Aizen finished talking, a powerful burst of spiritual pressure came from the void. Isshin had awakened from his nap.

"Aizen...I' m glad you opened up your little hole." said Isshin as he began to assault the illusionary bindings with his spiritual pressure.

Aizen just stared at the man before speaking again.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Well as you know I'm a fighter! Don't worry, I'll break out of these chains soon enough. I know all of your abilities, so we kinda have an edge." Isshin finished his sentence and then looked towards Ichigo.

"Dad.."

"Yo! Ichigo! How have you been son?"

"What the hell do you mean how have I been? I just found out that you were a shinigami aren't you going to say something?"

"Please, what's done is done. What else do you need to know?" The chains began to loosen slightly, but Aizen began to close the hole between them.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to get closer.

"Ichigo, don't worry about me. Just worry about beating Aizen over there, he still has some tricks up his sleeve." The gap was shrinking and shrinking, only Isshin's face was visible.

" Don't let him dream Kurosaki. He won't be able to defeat me." Aizen said

"He will defeat you! And I'll have my hand at kicking your ass once I get out!"

Aizen chuckled one last time.

"Sorry Kurosaki, You won't be getting out. The next time your son ever lays his eyes on you, you will stone cold dead."

And with that the void closed and Isshin was gone.

"Well what did you think of my ability? You are actually really lucky that I cannot use this on you. Not many survive my world of the unknown."

Ichigo had just seen his battle beaten father struggle to get out of a mad man's fake world. His father couldn't do anything but hope that he would escape. This made Ichigo very angry to say the least.

"Aizen..."

His black spiritual energy started to twist and turn violently around him. It circled around his blade and it stared to become heavily concentrated.

All Aizen did was smile at the boy. He counted on Ichigo letting his emotions get the best of him. Aizen watched the boy as he swung his blade down and launched a large black crescent wave towards him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The dark wave made it close to Aizen until it was stopped in it's tracks.

"What?" Said Ichigo, Astonished at what he just witnessed.

"Remember Ichigo, I have more than just my illusions now. This is a technique I like to call..."

The dark energy was stopped by an invisible barrier and it was quickly absorbed by the barrier itself. The barrier shimmered and it released the Getsuga Tensho, it ravaged out with more force than before; it was sent back towards Ichigo.

"Shit!" The substitute tried to run away from his blast but it was too late.

The attack gained on him and swallowed him whole. It seemed as if the dark energy was going to stay in its current position for a while, but it dispersed as another getsuga tensho was launched from the inside. The black energy cleared, Ichigo stood up. It looked like he had only received a few wounds. A small trail of blood started up from his forehead and a couple scratches appeared on his neck.

" To think he still had something like that up sleeve. Well I'm not going to fall for that again. You hear me Aiz-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence when he noticed that his opponent was missing.

"Wait...Where did he go?" He scoped the area and he couldn't find a trace of Aizen.

But suddenly, his surroundings became pitch black. At first he was confused about what had just occurred, but then a surge of adrenaline ran through his body as he figured out what had conspired.

Ichigo was sealed in a large black box.

Aizen paced around the box, admiring it.

"Hado #90, Black Coffin. Of course you know this kido spell. It's one of the strongest of all hado spells." Aizen said, as he strengthened the spell from the outside.

Ichigo evaluated his situation, trying to find any means of escape, but time was running out.

"Enough time has elapsed. I will end your foppery right now."

Dozens of dark spear-like forms of energy began to enter the box with lightning speed. They didn't let up their pace. Aizen smiled in pure bliss and he turned his back on the coffin. Another one down.

"Good-bye, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Great! Just one more thing and we'll be on our way."

Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Gantenbainne, and the newly healed Grimmjow prepared for their departure. Grimmjow had stayed quiet through most of his healing and the prep, he had his mind on revenge. His hit list had been rearranged; Ichigo used to be at the top but now he was set at third or fourth place on the list. He still wanted to defeat the shinigami, there was no doubt about that but his priorities have changed for the time being.

"Are we going or what!?" Grimmjow yelled, getting impatient.

"Hold your horses. Ganten-kun and I still have to figure out the best point of entry." Nel said, turning back to give the afro arrancar her full attention.

"From what I was able to surmise is that the world of the living still has one door open for us, it's probably the same door that Yasutora Sado and the shinigami entered." he said.

"So do you think that they might be waiting for us?"

"The people who left it open probably predicted our arrival. So our best bet is to use that same entryway."

"Then it's decided."

Nel ripped open the dark portal, the unpredictable darkness calling them onward.

"From here on out there is no turning back understood?"

They all nodded their heads. Nel smiled as she jumped into the portal. Grimmjow ran into the darkness with no fear of what might be ahead. The others quickly followed.

Nel created her energy pathway and started running towards their destination.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We're coming!"

* * *

The minute Aizen turned his back on the dark prison, a spiritual pressure erupted from his creation. The energy spiked past anything Aizen could have predicted from the boy.

"What? The boy is..."

Slowly, the kido spell began to crack. The dark spears were stopped and another dark energy spewed from the box. The black and red outlined energy spew from all sides. And as the pressure spiked up once more, the black coffin shattered to pieces.

Ichigo stayed in place, the shards of the kido box scattered around him. He was on one knee with his head held low. Ichigo rose from the ground and looked straight at Aizen.

The substitute had revealed himself to Aizen. Ichigo donned his Hollow mask. It was noticeably different from before; instead of the ten red markings it once had on the left side of the mask were replaced with long two marks. One on each side, both were thick and they ran vertically down from the top of the mask through the eye holes.

"So...You used your inner hollow to break my attack?"

The hollowfied boy pointed Zangetsu at him and spoke.

"I can't hold back anymore."

Black spiritual energy erupted from the boy, surprising Aizen in the process. But he quickly regained his composure. He smiled once again.

"This...is becoming truly interesting."

* * *

**Okay Guys. If your reading this then that means your at the end of the chapter. I know it's been months since I last updated but I had no choice!** **Junior year is a pain in the ass! I had so much homework it isn't funny. With all of that, I couldn't concentrate on Black Dawn. But now I'm back because Finals end next week and I'll have all break to give you guys the next segment of this fantastic fic! Thanks for everything guys! Review are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Winter's war: Finale Part 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Rated T- for TEEN!**

**A Black Dawn **

* * *

"I'm almost done Hirako-san." said Orihime, who at the moment was healing Shinji's wound.

Upon their arrival in the world of the living, the orange-haired girl had felt less..._depressed._ She found safety within this realm as she stepped through the darkness and took in the sight. She had finally returned home, to Karakura town. The view barred a heavy feeling of nostalgia. It seemed as if she had not been in Karakura for years, when in fact the debacle in Hueco Mundo had only lasted for seven days.

Shinji stayed silent through out his healing. He gazed past the light of Shun Shun Rikka and observed Ichigo's scrimmage, which seemed as if it would turn into an all out battle for Karakura town.

He followed all their movements, using this time to analyze all Aizen's tactics. He was surprised to see him overwhelm Ichigo by taking advantage of his emotions, but what he found much more surprising was Aizen's new technique. A barrier that absorbs and reflects Kido-like attacks would make the traitor far more formidable an adversary. And he sighed when he witnessed Ichigo getting swallowed up by his own Getsuga tensho.

"Geez, that was an amateur mistake. That kid really needs to learn to control himself." Shinji commented.

"Ichigo has always been that way, well at least since I have known him." Orihime replied as she tried to split her attention between the battle and Shinji.

The conversion was put on pause as they witnessed the young Shinigami get encased in Aizen's black box spell. They were shocked to say the least, but their worries were set aside as they saw the box shatter from the inside out.

"That's wild. I would have never thought that Ichigo could break Aizen's strongest kido..." He said, but he noticed a change in Orihime's expression. It was relieved to find out Ichigo was okay, but it quickly turned into an expression of worry. He wondered could have caused this, so he looked back at the boy and his eyes shot up!

"What...the hell?"

Shinji gazed the new form of Ichigo's hollow mask. He had never seen such a change occur on any of the masks of his comrades and himself. His mind went to work, then he asked Orihime something.

"What happened in Hueco Mundo?"

Orihime put her head down and didn't respond. Shinji faced her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You have to tell me what happened! I am sure that you of all people would know what happened. You were the reason he went to Hueco Mundo in the first place."

"It's...my fault. He fought Ulquiorra, the fourth espada, and died." She said

Shinji, wide eyed, said " He died?"

She nodded " He came to protect me, but he returned as a..." She had stopped speaking, she didn't want to be reminded of the Hollow.

"As a what? Tell me!"

Before Orihime could respond, two Menos Grande appeared behind them. The menos roared and charged up their ceros. Shinji cursed, he couldn't fight because he was still being treated and he knew Orihime didn't have the strength to fight off two gillian class menos, They were goners. The beasts were ready to fire their ceros, but out of nowhere...

"**Roar, Zabimaru**!"

A long segmented blade ripped through both of their masks and killed them.

"Renji-san?" Said Orihime, relieved to see the 6th squad lieutenant.

Renji smiled at her as he settled on to the roof of the building which they had occupied to treat the wounded.

"Yo, Orihime. Hey why did all you just ignore me when we got here?!"

Orihime stood there for a second trying to recall what had happened. Then she blushed as the memory came running back to her.

"Oh, huh...well, we just sort of forgot you were there at all. Sorry." she said, with an awkward smile on her face.

Renji let his head hang in disbelief, he muttered something about being worthless but they didn't really it much thought. But Renji quickly got over it and walked towards Orihime.

"Anyway, How is Ikakku doing?" he asked; Orihime pointed towards Unohana and Isane.

They had begun treating both Ikkaku and Yumichika, they were both bloodied up from their respective battles.

"Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san have been through a lot, the man with sun-glasses and the funny hair cut had carried them both here." Orihime mentioned.

"Iba-san, Where is he by the way?"

"Oh, when he got here, he asked us to heal their wounds first and then he lost conciseness immediately. We sent him down near Captain Soifon."

Renji peered over to the corner, sighting the small black haired captain and Iba. He looked relieved to see that his comrades were doing okay for the moment. But the way things were going so far, he was thinking that chaos would ensue at any moment.

"I guess I'm going to staying here for a while. I can't let you, guys get hurt and all that jazz."

and just as he finished speaking, Hollows began to show up on the roofs of the buildings around them. They were normal class hollows that could be easily found any where. But there were lots of them, in rough estimate, it was close to thirty. Renji just stared at them as he released Zabimaru once again. He jumped away from the others to make sure they would not get caught up in the fighting. And with that he entered a fighting stance and said

"Bring it on."

The hollows leaped towards Renji, ready to devour his soul. The first swipe from Renji's blade dealed a noticeable blow in their numbers. But this was just the beginning.

* * *

The large blade of Kokoju Tengen Myoo missed the small frame of Tousen, smashing against buildings and crushing them easily. Komamura cursed under his breath and commanded his Bankai to lift the blade from the ground.

The on going battle with the former captain took a turn for the worst after he summoned his mask. The drastic increase in speed, strength, and spiritual pressure gave Tousen just the advantage he needed to defeat his former lieutenant, Hisagi, and give Komamura hard time in battle.

Tousen took advantage of the bankai's slow speed and jumped on it's blade. He ran up the blade, reaching the giants' arm. He jabbed his sword into the arm and dragged it up creating a large cut mark. He continued this assault until he reached it's shoulder when he jumped off to face his opponent. The large cut mark appeared on Komamura, due to the great weakness of his Bankai that make him receive the same wounds it receives.

"I guess you have reached your limit right, Komamura?"

"I will not be defeated so easily Tousen, That mask cannot save you."

"Save me? It doesn't need to save me. All it has to do is give me the strength to destroy soul society!" Tousen finished his statement and begun another campaign to kill his old friend. He reached him and started sending slash after slash towards the dog, who blocked each strike. Tousen found an opening and gave him a powerful kick to the groin, causing fall on his knees. The masked man loomed over him and prepared to finish him off.

"I guess this is the end. I will make sure that your death is swift and painless...for old times sake." He said.

Tousen was about to deliver the killing blow, until an immense spiritual pressure had revealed itself to the both of them.

"This cannot be...this spiritual pressure..." Tousen uttered as he stared at the being who wield this power.

"HEY! Are you ready for a fight!?"

Kenpachi Zaraki stood next to the shinigami, both were surprised at how quickly he had approached them.

"Look at you two, you used to be the best of friends. And now...not so much." Kenpachi swung his

sword, cutting through Tousen's shoulder, letting his arm flail in the air.

Tousen backed away in surprised. He felt the pain from his dismembered limb for a while but it was cast off as the arm grew back. Kenpachi smirked as he saw the high speed regeneration in action, he was in for a fight. He loved it!

"Hell yeah. Now this is what I am talking about! God, you wouldn't believe how bored I was after finishing off that Nnoitra guy, but thanks to you I can go wild again!"

Kenpachi dashed and clashed blades with Tousen. Each strike hit Tousen with a tremendous amount of force, but the masked man was only fazed slightly. In retaliation He pushed Kenpachi back, surprising the large shinigami, and then used a flash step to get behind him. He left a large cut down the captain's back, but this wound only made him become even more battle crazy.

"Wow...This is new. When did you become so strong?" Kenpachi questioned as he took another swing at him.

"Aizen-sama was the one who gave me this power, I will make sure to use it to its full extent by turning you into ash." Tousen responded as he parried the attack.

Kenpachi struck gold as his blade lunged into Tousen's abdominal section. The blood flew out when the blade was retracted from the wound and it quickly healed. The significance of that attack was that it made Tousen want to finish this battle up quickly. He wanted to help Aizen fight the Shinigami boy.

" Kenpachi Zaraki...I do not have the time to fool around with you and your savagery. I will end this in an instant."

The ring on his Zanpaktou expanded and dispersed itself. He slashed his sword and sent out nine of the exact same rings fly to all corners in a circular perimeter. Once they landed and hooked themselves to the ground, the dark void began to engulf Tousen, Kenpachi, and the now silent Komamura.

"**Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi."**

"_Great...I'm stuck in this thing again."_ Kenpachi thought as he looked around; all he could see was darkness.

"_hmm let me see. The last time I was thrust into this shit hole, I couldn't hear, see, or smell. But I can still feel and touch like normal. So I just gotta grab his blade just like last time!"_

Kenpachi frowned a bit after he hit a certain realization.

_  
"Damn it, why am I still thinking about this. Ugh, this always cramps my style!"_

After he finished his last thought he felt several cut wounds open. He wanted to see how many hits Tousen had delivered but the darkness denied him the chance.

Kenpachi had received about seven shallow cuts allover his body. Tousen wanted to make sure his speed was enough to get past Kenpachi. He did not want a repeat of last time. But Tousen did want to end things quickly, so he walked up in front of Kenpachi and he swung his sword to make contact. Kenpachi was released from the darkness as he grabbed hold of Tousen's blade, chuckling softly.

" Do you want to die? I can cut you down right now just like last time"

"Give me your best shot."

"Well okay..You asked for it!" He struck his blade down with demonic speed, but as it reached for the masked one, he simply caught the blade with his hand taking on all his force like it was nothing.

" Wha... " The burly man was astonished at what just happened.

"I am just displaying my new found strength to you. Thanks to this hollow mask, you have no advantage on me anymore." He pointed right index finger straight towards the heart.

"I would like to display another of my new abilities as well." Tousen stated as he formed a red cero that was charging up for the final blow.

"Well, well I'm surprised. You got me this time." Kenpachi said smiling.

"Hmph. Good bye, _Monster!_

* * *

"How do they expect me to stop you?"

"How should I know Kira-kun? Just make sure not to die. I don't want this to be too quick."

Kira had been holding off Gin for as long as he could. He found it extremely difficult to fight his former captain and protect the barrier that held Hinamori and Matsumoto all at the same time. Plus the fact that Gin was much stronger than he did not help at all either. Almost every attack that was launched towards Gin was deflected easily. He Laughed at each attempt.

"I thought you would have become a bit stronger since the last time I saw you. Oh well." Gin finished his sentence and cut Kira's chest, leaving a large, bloody wound.

Kira jumped back, wondering how much longer he had till it was game over for him. He glanced down at his wound and he began treating it with his healing kido.

"I guess this is the end Kira. **Shoot to kill, Shinso.**" Gin's blade extended all the way towards Kira and pierced his shoulder. The blade pushed the boy into the barrier he created for his comrades and shattered all but the base.

"YAAAAH!" Kira screamed in pain from the attack, as he wailed Gin pushed him off his blade and let him fall on to the base, right next to Hinamori and Matsumoto who were still unconscious.

Kira hazily looked up at his captain before he passed out, bleeding and dreaming was all he could do now. Meanwhile, Gin thought about what he would do next, all he had in mind was to either help Aizen by killing the Kurosaki boy or by crushing the rest of the Gotei 13. But he was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by a wave of Ice coming straight for him. He striked the ice with his blade numerous times to avoid most of the damage.

Byakuya and Rukia entered the scene, prepared to fight. The captain looked below him, eying Kira who looked like hell.

"Rukia, I need you to heal Kira." he said.

"Understood. Be careful Nii-sama." Rukia said as she flash stepped to blonde's location.

Gin walked up with a smile on his face and he opened his eyes all the way to reveal his red irises.

"So you sent her away to make sure she isn't caught up in all the action. What a caring older brother."

Byakuya stayed silent as he unsheathed Senbonzakura. He immediately released it and sent the cherry blossoms towards the man. They scattered all around him, trying to cover him completely. Then Byakuya moved the hilt as if he was slashing, commanding all the blades to attack. They came from all sides with an unprecedented ferocity, covering all openings and blind spots. Gin smirked from ear to ear.

"Don't think for one second that this'll be enough to me down!" as Gin as he released Shinso once more.

With the power of the extended sword and the speed of its master, Senbonzakura was easily matched. He swung the blade in every direction, pushing back all one hundred of the blades. They reverted to their sealed form.

"I must say Kuchiki, that was fun. Too bad it didn't do the job." He taunted

"Then I guess I have to use something more powerful than my Shikai to stop you." Byakuya stated as he let his sword drop blade first.

The blade phases into midair, as if it just disappeared. The area around them grew dark and two rows of giant blades emerge at his side.

"**Bankai. Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."**

The blades scatter into tiny, flying, pink blades all around him. It seemed as if they fluttered in the flow of the wind. He motioned his blades with his hands to rise, giving it the appearance of an emerging wave. Gin continued to look pleased.

"Damn, I guess I got my work cut out for me huh?"

Byakuya sent the blades flying towards him, they rushed around in masses, trying to defeat him in a single blow. Gin moved quickly, dodging each mass of blades. They moved from right to left up and down, but no luck.

"Haha! Still alive!" Gin yelled, as effortlessly dodge a strike from below.

"Not for long." Byakuya replied as the blades came in from all directions.

The blades had Gin on sight, the waves had snuck up on him when he got over confidant.

"Hmm...Not good." Gin said as they engulfed him in shimmering collision of pink.

The mass of blades stayed in place for a little while, until something unexpected happened. White blades erupted from inside the cluster of Senbonzakura. They expelled the blossoms away from Gin, who revealed his eyes once more to show his seriousness.

"**Bankai. **Wow it has been so long since I used it. I also have the power to control numerous swords."

Gin launched one of his blades straight for Byakuya, it moved faster than his previous attack did, reaching the Kuchiki head unexpectedly easy. But it was quickly stopped by the graceful movements of Senbonzakura, serving as a barrier for his master. Gin smiled as he retracted his blade.

"I take it that you won't hold back anymore?" he questioned as he motioned the blossoms to return to his side.

"Of course, Kuchiki-san. I will even reveal another one of my secrets to you."

Gin had brought his hand to his face, and released his spiritual pressure. A dark aura covers him, swirling around his frame. It disperses with a small shock wave, slightly phasing the captain in audience. The aura cleared revealing, Gin Ichimaru with a hollow mask. The mask's design was simple, it was a smiling mime mask with a tear drop under his left eye.

"Do you like it? I feel like it's a bit over the top. "

Byakuya felt somewhat shocked by his transformation but he just brushed it off and continued. He closed his eyes and concentrated his spiritual energy. The petals began to flow around them, expressing their beauty, which was a mask for it's true destructive power. They scattered once more and the world around them was gone in a split second, all Gin could see was the endless rows of cherry blossom colored swords set around him.

"Since you felt comfortable enough to show your true strength to me, I would have been rude not to show you mine." said Byakuya, calling a blade into his hand.

"What do you call this one?" he asked

"This is **Senkei**. It removes all the distractions of defense and concentrates on my total offense, The blades only move when I command them to move. You are the 3rd person to witness Senbonzakura's true form, that means that your time on earth is up."

"Ooh, scary. Well lets prove you wrong shall we?"

Gin and Byakuya charged, each holding on to something more than just a Zanpaktou in hand. Byakuya had his pride and Gin had his lust for battle. They attacked one another with their purest emotions.

* * *

Everyone was having their own war currently. Uryu and Chad had joined with Ukitake and the others, the group had begun to fight off the immense amounts of Hollows that appeared only moments ago. They fought hard, destroying every hollow in sight. Uryu shot thousands of arrows at a time, expelling most of the smaller hollows. Chad had transformed his arms to help take care of the menos level creatures. Ukitake combined his techniques with Kyoraku to create a killing force that none could compare with. And finally, the vizards were taking down their share of monsters as well, with style.

Things had only gotten difficult when the hollows had started fight with more tactics, dodging attacks, helping the other hollows with their fighting, etc. The first one who was caught off guard was Uryu, he was so concentrated on the smaller creatures that he did not notice one of them come up behind him, until...

"AHH!!!"

Uryu was stabbed in from the back all the way through his abdominal area. The hollow shrieked in victory, but as it celebrated it was quieted in an instant. A swift blue arrow entered from the left side of its head, disintegrating shortly after. Uryu fell on his knees, breathing heavily and trying to stop the bleeding. Slowly Ryuken makes his way towards him, he was still smoking his cigarette.

"How can you get caught off guard so easily?" He questioned as he grabbed his son and brought him back to his feet.

"Sh-shut up! You could have killed it sooner you know." Uryu said, trying to keep balance, But he dropped down again but he was caught by his father this time.

"You are not going to keep fight. I'll help you get to that girl you like, she can fix you right?"

"W-what did you say!? NO! I am staying and that's final. I have to be off some use." Uryu summoned this bow to fight one more time.

His father just scoffed and prepared his bow as well. He stayed at his son's side just as the hollows started to form up again.

"You're such a stubborn child."

* * *

A rift was opened in the fake Karakura town once again. Five figures stepped out, they watched the war below them, observing the chaos that ensued. These figures were none other than the remaining arrancar from Hueco Mundo. Nel stepped in front of the other four and broke the silence.

"Does everyone know where they're headed?"

"Of course Nelliel-sama! Me and Dondochakka are gunna meet Renji!" Pesche yelled, dragging Dondochakka by the nose down towards Renji's spiritual pressure.

"Wait, Pesche! That hurts don'tcha know!" he wailed as they fell.

Nel smiled at her fraccion's uplifting energy. They had gotten the okay from Urahara to enter. They were kind of expecting to see some of Ichigo's allies when they arrived. Mr. Hat and Clogs was kind enough to get them on the right path. Anyway, Gantenbainne spoke up next informing her that he would rendezvous with Yasutora Sado. With that said he dashed off. The only ones remaining were Grimmjow and Nel.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"Since Ichigo seems like he's busy, I'll go check on a man I have been wanting to kill for some time now." Grimmjow let himself drop down to the dark orb that covered a good bit of the town.

As he dropped down, he released Pantera's power; He gained the features of a true animal. His hair had grown all down to his feet, his teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands and feet had become claws and paws, and finally he grew a long tail. His clothes transformed into slender, white armor and his forearms had blades attached to them. Lastly, his signature jaw mask had transformed into headgear, and his ears became more cat like. With his transformation complete, he used his sonido to reach his destination as fast as he could.

Nel watched him until he was out of her sight.

"Everyone...stay safe." She said those final words as she head towards Rukia's spiritual pressure, ready for whatever was to come.

* * *

The black dome seemed menacing from the outside, but it wasn't anything Grimmjow couldn't handle. He slowly walked up to it and smiled wickedly.

"Guess it's time to shake things up!"

His claws began to glow with a blue light. He created giant claws of solidified energy generating from his nails. He held up the left claw and extended his arm, positioning it for an attack.

"Desgarron!"

* * *

Tousen had said his final words to Kenpachi. He was ready to fire his cero pointblank. But Suddenly, His Bankai was ripped from behind and a large blue claw made it's self at home, inside Tousen's spinal cord. The cero that as ready to kill, faded away at the lack of concentration.

"What..was..that!?" He yelled, trying to break the claw.

"That is mine. I wasn't sure if you were right there so I had to guess. But it hit it's mark."

"Grimmjow!? You're alive!?"

Tousen figured out his identity after he recognized his voice and his spiritual pressure. He would never forget such a disobedient being. Anyway, Grimmjow came in closer to inspect his handy work. The claw had retracted from Tousen by the time he had got near him, the claw left a nasty wound that broke his spine and penetrated through his chest cavity. Tousen backed away immediately, he faced all three of his enemies now. He stayed in couched position as his wounds healed slowly, this gave the other a small amount of time to make introductions.

"Hey, aren't you an Espada?" Kenpachi asked as he hoisted Komamura to his feet.

"Former Espada now, I've had it with being ordered around by Aizen and his lackeys. So I guess I'll fight on your side for a bit."

"Fuck that! You'll only get in the way! Tousen's mine!" Kenpachi yelled as he pushed Grimmjow out of the way.

"WHAT!!?? No way, I get to kill him! He cut off one of my limbs before, that gives me the right to kill the guy!" He yelled back, trying to get in front.

"Oh do you want to fight for it?! I'll gladly cut you up."

"Bring it eye patch! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"QUIET!!!" Komamura roared, quickly stopping the bickering duo.

"Pay attention you two. He's starting to do something."

All three of them gazed at Tousen, who started to convulse in place. His mask started to rip a mouth opening and he started to yell.

"I am not going to allow anymore interruptions! I will kill you all with my Resurreccion!" those words brought surprise to all.

A dark aura concentrated around him, swirling uncontrollably. The wind flowed violently around him and it crashed against the others, pushing them back a bit.

"Yes! I'll show you true justice Komamura! With this power, I will show you the justice brought by my actions and not by your tasteless words!"

"Tousen! Don't!!" Komamura yelled, but to no avail.

"**Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Gillar Grillo"**

The darkness devoured him whole, giving off an evil and darkly powerful spiritual pressure. As the darkness opened Tousen up to the world once again, it had given him a new form. He grew black fur all around his figure with a tail and two large fur covered horns on his back. He appeared to have four insect like arms and a pair of insect wings and a large hollow hole in his torso region. His head was like a cricket's head, with two large bug eyes, and he had a mouth opening. He displayed a set of new sharp and deadly teeth. Tousen waited moment to get accustomed to his new body, when ready he opened his eyes and was shocked.

"I..can see....I can see! I can see the sky! I can see the blood! I can see the world!" Tousen yelled, experiencing a joy that he has never felt before in his life!

He looked at his opponents with his large eyes and he spoke to them.

"I can even see you...Komamura...Kenpachi Zaraki...and you too Grimmjow." he stared at them, taking in his new ability.

"You are all..so ugly!"

Grimmjow and Kenpachi smirked at the statement while Komamura stayed perfectly silent.

"This is perfect...I get to kill the ones that have caused me the most trouble." He said, as he went on to describe each one of his opponents.

"The first...is the loyal mutt, Komamura" He just watched while his old friend continued with the name calling.

"Next, is the so called "King", Grimmjow.." He scowled at the comment he received from the bug.

"And finally, The demon Kenpachi. It will be an honor to kill you!"

Kenpachi reached for his eye patch, preparing to take it off and go all out.

"Hey, Espada. What do you think about a truce?"

"Sure, just don't mess up!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged the cricket!

Tousen stopped a full frontal swipe with two of his arms and pushed Grimmjow off easily. Kenpachi laughed at his attempt to hurt Tousen, so he pulled off his eye patch to take his turn at offense. A blast of golden spiritual energy burst from his body, covering him in a thick, gold aura. He rushed Tousen, swinging his sword like a mad man. Each strike cut through his skin, sending small shock waves of spiritual energy to injure him even further. Tousen noticed and quickly struck him to the side with one of his horns.

" Strike him down! Myoo!" Komamura commanded his Bankai to strike him down.

Komamura grabbed the blade and even broke the part that he held on to. He quickly gathered three of his arms together and generated a powerful wave of sound that crushed and penetrated the Tengen Myoo's armor. Komamura received a similar wound and fell along with his warrior.

"Damn!" Grimmjow cussed as he rushed Tousen again with his desgarron activated.

Kenpachi rushed him as well, gathering a lot of his energy into one attack.

Tousen observed their attack; each would attack from side and try to corner him. He had to admit that it was an excellent idea, but it wouldn't work against him. As they charged, Tousen moved two arms on each side of him and released the soundwaves once again.

"Los Nueve Aspectos!" He yelled, watching the sound hit each of his opponents.

They fought the sound as best as they could, using all their spiritual energy to push against the attack. Even though they were doing well against his "Aspectos", Tousen decided that he wanted to finish this. He laughed as he created two ceros on each side of the attack, ready to destroy the shinigami and the arrancar as soon as it fired.

"I think it is time I end this!" Tousen yelled

He began to laugh manically, feeling the high that he got from finally being given the chance to kill his most hated foes. But he was stopped once again, for good this time. He stopped laughing as he felt the cold touch of a Zanpaktou, lodged in his skull. The man who stabbed him was none other than Hisagi Shuuhei.

"You really aren't captain Tousen. The captain I knew would have foreseen my arrival and my attack."

He held the blade with of his might, making sure that his hesitation didn't get the better of him. He felt a great amount of sadness creeping in, he knew the only path that must be taken now and he hated it. Blood dripped from the hilt and a single tear dropped from his eye.

"**Reap, Kazeshini"**

The Zanpaktou was released, cutting the insides of his skull. After that, Tousen had fallen into true darkness. The darkness that is death.

* * *

Their fighting began to rock the world around them. Each clash caused the earth to shiver in fear and made the sky back away with fright. The shock waves destroyed the buildings with little effort. At this moment, Every being felt their movements, wondering how it had become so aggressive. They crossed blades once more, at full speed, unleashing another monstrous wave of force. Right now, Everything feared Aizen Sosuke and Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo fought well, each of his attacks were well placed. Although Aizen had blocked most of his strikes, He was getting sloppy. He blocked one more of Ichigo's strikes, but this time was different. Once he was stopped, Ichigo became faster, he flash stepped away and started to move around his opponent. He then launched attacks from all sides, his speed allowed him to strike at every possible opening. Aizen had suddenly found himself lost, unable to tell where he would come from next. Ichigo struck from above, from below, and from behind, He caused several injuries to Aizen, who was more than surprised at this point.

"This is remarkable. Has your hollowfication really given you all this power?" He asked as he was finally able to block one of Ichigo's attacks again.

Ichigo landed right in front of his adversary, He looked straight at him.

"Surprised? This dark power has given me strength and I intend to use all of it. That's why I told you, I can't hold back anymore."

Aizen tried to confirm exactly how much more powerful Ichigo had become, but Ichigo disappeared once more, hiding in the shroud of his incredible speed. He began to see afterimages move around him, indicating Ichigo's true speed.

"Aren't you being a bit too cocky? Showing off like this?" Aizen questioned as he prepared for anything for anything that could happen.

Ichigo didn't open his mouth to retort about his comment. Instead he would use his power to get through to the man. He would use his instincts!

He gathered a large amount of his hollow energy, forming it along Zangetsu's blade. He also increased his speed a little bit more and then released the stored energy! The energy was formed into a large black crescent that was hurled at Aizen.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen was astonished yet again! The attack was several times larger than it was before, but that wasn't the factor that surprised him. When Ichigo launched the mass at him, his afterimages were still speeding around in the wind. This caused the afterimages to react with a similar action, they all seemed to have launched their own Getsuga Tensho at him. With this mere optical illusion, it looked as if hundreds of Getsugas were headed towards Aizen. But as anyone would have guessed, he immediately saw right through the trick.

"That is very impressive, but you should know by now. Nothing can stop me."

Aizen created his powerful mirror like barrier once more and absorbed the true crescent, causing the illusions to dissipate. He looked up at Ichigo, who seemed to have stopped moving at this point, and held up his hand towards him. The dark energy began to seep out of his barrier just like last time.

"Reflect, Kyoka Suigetsu." He commanded and on cue, the Getsuga was sent back at the young shinigami with more force behind it than it originally had.

The blast rushed to its target, expanding to seal away any means of escape. Ichigo was in the grasp of his own attack once again. Aizen watched as the wave of darkness made full contact with the boy. He chuckled, enjoying his victory over Kurosaki.

"What a waste of my time. I should have foreseen this outcome. I couldn't expect anything from mere trash."

Aizen began to leave, feeling the need to kill the rest of the foolish shinigami that stood in his way. He was about to let his mind wander in the fantasy of finally being rid of his foes, but a spike in a certain person's spiritual pressure caught his full attention.

"So now I'm' trash? I can see where Ulquiorra got his favorite phrase from now." Ichigo said as he stood right behind Aizen.

The ex-captain didn't budge when he heard the orange haired boy speak. He was actually very curious when Ichigo showed up.

"So you evaded me?" he asked.

"I was gone the moment my attack was swallowed up. The Ichigo you hit was one of my afterimages." he responded.

"hmm, clever. Now what do you plan to do?"

Suddenly, a large concentration of energy was pushed out of Zangetsu. The black colored energy surged out, covering the area in it's dark light. It soared, spreading its self into the sky. It quickly began to disappeared into thin air, reveling two figures in its aftermath. They were standing in front of one another, face to face.

Aizen looked disheveled. He had a large wound, it started up from the right shoulder all the way to his groin. His outfit was covered in blood, he was in a crouching position, and He was giving Ichigo an evil glare. Ichigo, on the hand, looked fine. His only problem was that the mask began to crack and his breathing became heavier.

"This...Is the first time anyone has wounded me in such a manner." Aizen said, the bleeding becoming more of a problem as time went on.

"That's what you deserve! I am going to finish you righ-" Ichigo was interrupted by Aizen.

"It is about time I stop toying with you." He said as he began to stand and straighten himself out.

Ichigo was stunned at how fast Aizen had gotten. Before he could say anything, the man was already in front of him, preparing frontal lunge. Ichigo barely blocked the attack, but even as he blocked it, several cut marks appeared on his body. He yelped in pain, his mask started to crack due to the sudden stress on his body. He pushed Ichigo away using pure force and rushed him again. He deflected the attack and flash stepped to the nearest roof top. Aizen slowly floated down to meet his opponent.

The silence among the two last for about two minutes. In that time, you could inspect the damage that each person had endured. The traitor had several small sword wounds all around his body and the recent, deep cut that looked like it was bleeding more than before. Ichigo amounted to having slash marks across his arms, legs, and chest. The silence was broken by Aizen.

"My attack caused you harm only because you overdid it with your Getsuga Tensho."

"What?"

"You have become stronger than me."

Ichigo was speechless. He was trying to figure out what Aizen wanted to accomplish by complementing him. But the compliments ended there, the bloodied man brought his hand to his face.

"I will not allow this."

He ripped his hand away from face, summoning an immense release of spiritual pressure. Ichigo shielded himself from the release and saw the smoke covering the man. As the smoke cleared, Aizen showed his true colors. He stepped out of the heavy fumes wearing a hollow mask. The mask had a dark smile on it and a black colored swirl.

"You gave yourself hollow powers?" he asked.

The masked man ignored his question. Aizen flash stepped, appearing right in front of him. Ichigo didn't have enough time to respond, he was grabbed by the neck and then threw him into a wall. He used so much force that it sent Ichigo through two buildings. He crashed into another wall and got stuck, unable to move. His mask broke in half thanks to the pressure of the attack.

"It is time to finish this war, with you out of the way I can proceed to creating the king's key." said Aizen as he started charging a cero from the tip of his Zanpaktou.

The blood red orb shined, growing with every passing moment. The target struggled to get out of firing range, but to no avail.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...I will make good use of your home." he said as he smiled under his mask.

Aizen fired. The cero washed the area in a crimson veil, allowing nothing to stand in it's way. None could take their eyes off the scene. All stopped fighting to witness an important event, the possible finish. Now, the question was this: _Are you alive, Ichigo?_

* * *

**Hey guys. It's been about a good 3 weeks maybe? I want to let you know something right away. You never have to worry about me forgetting to update. It might take a week or two, maybe three, but I will always update till the very end.** **Anyway, thanks for supporting me and have fun reading what I got so far. Please, leave a review. I need you to tell me how I'm doing so far.**

**Love, Bm631. **


	7. Author Message, Announce it!

Hey Guys, T'is I, Bm631, returning from a long slumber called school. I just dropped by to let you know that I am going to finish this story, now that college classes bore me ad give me time to do my deeds. I am most definitely revamping chapters 1-3 and editing mistakes in the rest. So look forward to all that good stuff. Okay? Sorry that its been so...Hiatus around here. :P

Love, your awesome and sexy author, Bm631.


	8. Winter's War: Finale Part 2

**Okay I'm back! Before you try to kill me for not being around for so long I have my reasons! Long story short, Job hunting, finishing up high school, and trying to relax is what delayed me from starting up the seventh chapter. Oh and The story isn't ending after the fight with Aizen and company. There is going to be another story line right after this. I'll try to update soon, but don't count on it. It won't take months though I promise you that much. Well enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach and anything related to the bleach world is not mine, I wish it was but sadly it isn't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Rated T- for TEEN!**

**A Black Dawn **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Time just seemed to slow down, but only for a single moment. The scene was set. The building collapsed under the might of the red flash. The debris scattered everywhere, allowing all to witness the turning of the tables. The story was coming to an end.

He stood high above all, as if he were a God. His wandering eyes allowed him to observe his prey. He eyed the unconscious boy who was slowly falling, falling on to the empty streets below. Shards of white feel from his face. It was only but a miracle that allowed him to get away with minimal injuries. His black spiritual energy was conjured up to form a shield at the last minute, reducing the strength of the ray. He was intrigued by the spontaneity of that movement, but it didn't matter anymore. The human was no longer strong enough to stop him. But even so, allowing him to live would only cause more problems in the future. His final objective before heading to the soul society was clear. He had to kill the shinigami substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aizen glided down, his blade prepared to cut down his final obstacle.

All he could see was darkness. From all corners, the only thing Ichigo registered was the pitch black abyss. The dark setting didn't seem to bother the young man. In fact, everything was perfect now, it was the best place to take a short nap. He was exhausted from all the fighting. He was sick of the situation he was in. The fighting was rough in Hueco Mundo and it wasn't much better in Pseudo-Karakura town. But here, There were no enemies to disturb him, nothing forcing him to fight.

" _Finally, some me time. Man, everything aches! I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap right?"_

He slowly felt himself slip away as he shut his eyes. But he heard something. It was a voice.

"_**Ichigo..."**_

"_What was that? Great, so much for some alone time."_

The voice grew stronger, trying to get his attention.

"_**Ichigo!"**_

It was clearer this time, the baritone voice was incredibly familiar.

"_Who is it?"_

It shouted once more, it finally made clear contact.

"_**Ichigo! Open your eyes. You are needed."**_

It hit him. The voice belonged to Zangetsu. Ichigo sighed, knowing whatever Zangetsu had to say was probably going to be very important, he might as well listen.

"_Alright, alright! I'm awake...Geez..."_

He slowly opened his eyes, light showered in from the bright sun and slightly blinded him for a brief moment. He began to regain his sight and noticed something odd. Aizen was about a foot away from him, with his sword prepped to finish what he started. Ichigo lifted his sword up and blocked the incoming blade! The force of their clash destroyed the surrounding bits of debris circling around them, it also sent Ichigo flying. He spun, waddled, flipped and skid to a halt before he regained his composure.

" Thanks for saving my ass again, Zangetsu." he quickly whispered to the Zanpaktou. He stood up and took his position. He scanned the environment trying to look for his masked opponent.

"Well, well It seems that you are more stubborn than anticipated. You just won't die."Aizen said, as he appeared right behind him.

Ichigo didn't notice him at all, his speed was beyond anything he had ever witnessed. And his movement couldn't have been the flash step, he would been aware if he had used one to sneak up on him.

Aizen took this moment to make contact with Ichigo's back. He slashed it, producing a small diagonal cut. He roared with pain as he tried to get away from Aizen.

_'What the hell? It feels like he cut through my entire body!' _

Ichigo took a knee, feeling baffled. He didn't understand why he was in so much pain!

"Running away? Wise decision. I would not want to confront myself either." Aizen paced the air, facing his young adversary.

"You seem to be confused as to what you experienced. Well, allow me to explain. That was Kyoka Suigetsu's **Traumatize** ability. When my Zanpaktou inflicts pain onto my prey, it forces the victim to feel the pain tenfold of what it really is." He inched forward, lowering the blade down near his waist.

"You should count yourself as a lucky child. These abilities are merely the surface of what I am capable of. Had I seen you as a threat sooner, this wouldn't have been an issue."

Ichigo stood up amidst the pain. He firmly held on to the dark sword with his hand, using his left to bring his mask, which only partially returned.

"Impressive, even the Head Captain needed help getting up after my attack. Your hollow powers must have increased your endurance." He stated as he readied his blade. In a flash, he appeared behind Ichigo once again.

Ichigo barely blocked the incoming strike, the force behind the blade pushed him off his balance. Aizen then continued his relentless assault on the boy. He tried to gain some ground, but it was useless. All he could do was block and evade.

"Yes, had I not seen you as an interesting research subject, you would not even be here right now." Aizen clashed blades with Ichigo. Once again, the impact sent him flying, but he recovered quickly.

"_Subject? What is he talking about?"_

He dodge the looping blade by a hair, retaliating with a swift chop.

_'Never mind that! I have to stay focused, but even then it's still hopeless. I keep trying to predict his attacks, but he's just too fast.'_

Ichigo sliced thin air. The former captain has vanished once again. He scanned the perimeter, but he was nowhere to be found. It was only when he felt a cold hand lay down on his spine that figured out where Aizen was.

"I should tell you the truth as to what I am saying. Everything you have been through, was due to my intervention."

Ichigo froze in his place. His body stiffened, his mind processed, his soul quaked.

"What...the hell are you talking about?" he asked, only noting silence as a response. Ichigo swiped his blade behind him, feeling nothing, but air connect with it.

"Answer me, now!" Ichigo shouted, receiving a hand grasping his neck in response.

The pressure Aizen was providing broke the substitute's mask. He help him high above his head, using his available hand to remove his own mask. Their eyes met for a moment, Aizen's were cold and calculating, while Ichigo's revealed medley of emotions. Anger, uncertainty, and fear.

"I have observed your progress from the very beginning, noticing your growth. I considered you my test subject, so I merely pushed obstacles onto your path that would help you grow."

A smile crept onto Aizen's face.

"Everything you have accomplished, all the strength you have gained. I am the reason for all of it, Ichigo Kurosaki." A blank expression covered Ichigo's face, he began to pale a little upon this realization.

Satisfied with the impact he caused on his subject, he threw him into the town. Ichigo crashed into an office building, spilling window glass into the breached room. He slowly got back on his feet. He stared at Aizen, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"_Then I...am just a test dummy? All those fights, everything I did, was all a part of his plan?"_

His grip on Tenza Zangetsu tightened, blood began to emerge from pressure.

"_Even if He's saying the truth. It still doesn't matter. He's become too strong for me to even put a dent on him."_

Everything happened so fast. Aizen's hollow powers, his supposed role in his growth, everything came flying at him like a bullet train. It was far too much for Ichigo to handle on his own. But that was it wasn't it? He was all that was left to stop him.

"_I have to do something, even if it will only slow him down. My option right now...is to stall him or die trying. If I can buy the captains enough time to recover than they can handle the rest!"_

Determined, ichigo was about to leap out of the office space, until words from the past rose from within.

"_**What's with that wimpy face!"**_

They were memories of encouragement. Memories of Rukia.

"_**If your afraid of losing then just get stronger! If your afraid of not being able to protect your friends, then swear to get stronger so that you can protect them! If you don't want to listen to someone, then forget about them and face things head on!"**_

Rukia had said those things to him in response to a different situation, but they made sense at this very moment as well. Ichigo almost gave up. He understood that the decision he made just now was the result of fear. The fear of death in the hands of a man who was stronger than him. Visions of all of his other battles flooded his head. Images of Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, and his hollow wrapped themselves into a collage of all of his most disadvantaged battles. These fights were proof enough that he was in control, that he was able to get past any adversity.

"_**Thats the kind of man...that you have always been in my heart! Ichigo!"**_

Ichigo smirked, raising his hand over his face.

"Tsk, You're so noisy. Did you know that?" Ichigo said, watching Aizen lift his eyebrow.

Black energy began to clash and collide around his features, as it all accumulated over his left hand.

"Whether you have been controlling my path or not doesn't matter anymore because it stops here. From now, I'll break off and go my own way. And to make this as clear as possible, the first obstacle that I have to crush along my new path is you!" He raked his hand downwards, melding the black spiritual energy, giving it shape. The hollow mask reformed completely. His hollowfied eyes no longer displayed fear, instead revealed his new found determination!

"Give it your best effort, Kurosaki Ichigo." said Aizen, reapplying his own mask.

With his mind made up, Ichigo jumped out of the building and charged.

* * *

"How disappointing. I thought the arrancar would be more of a challenge."

The disturbing creature engulfed the lanky blond, sending him straight into the abyss that was its intestines. Mayuri turned to face Kensei who was still being restrained by his trusty lieutenant, Nemu.

"And here you are having such trouble getting around these things. You really have dropped the ball on this one, Muguruma." he said, taunting him.

"Shut up! All you did was sick your freaky baby monster on him. I had to fight him one on one!" Kensei retorted, trying to get out of Nemu's grasp.

The captain was about insult him again, but he was caught off guard by a wail resonating from the inside of his Zanpaktou. Suddenly, Wonderweiss jumped out of the monster, ripping trough the beast's insides

"Incredible, it's still alive. I would have thought the poison gas on the inside would be enough to kill it. Perhaps he will be provide useful data for my research. He would make a fine test subject!"

Wonderweiss screamed with joy as he floated in the air.

"His spiritual pressure must have protected him from the Zanpaktou's poison." Nemu said quietly, still restraining the vizard.

The free spirited arrancar, still giddy from his escape, looked over his shoulder to observe the chaotic war zone around. All at once, Wonderweiss wiped off every drop of emotion from his features. He watch as his master, Aizen, fighting against Ichigo. The sight would not have caused such a reaction from him had he not noticed one important detail. His master had donned his hollow mask. Aizen felt the blond's eyes on him and turned over to look at him, but only for a second; they acknowledged each in that short amount of time. Wonderweiss knew what he had to do next. His seriousness stayed firmly placed on his features, and he then whispered something to himself. It was barely audible, making sure that only he himself heard it.

"It's time..."

Just as he was about to move, Mashiro fell from the sky. She landed right in front of Wonderweiss and put her hands in the air.

"HEY! I'm back!" She yelled, waving down at Kensei, who looked even more pissed off than usual.

"What the hell are you doing here! You'll just get in the way, you idiot!" Kensei yelled back.

"Oh stop being such a meanie! Can't you try being nice for once?" She turned away from Kensei and pouted.

She then noticed the arrancar that was right in front of her. She took a good look at him, putting on a confused expression. She then peered down at Kensei and spoke.

"Hey Kensei...weren't you supposed to finish this guy off?" she asked, looking down at him, waiting for a response.

He held his tounge, holding in his anger. That was the second time someone brought his defeat, the humiliation was unbearable!

Mashiro began to laugh uncontrollably, knowing she had finally hit a nerve. But as she was enjoying her moment, Wonderweiss took advantage of the situation.

He leaped towards her with a bala in his hand, ready for the kill. Mashiro noticed just in time and flash stepped out of the way. Wonderweiss made a hard 360 turn and got back on her tail. She summoned her mask and kicked the air around her, a wide ranged cero fired off and made it's way towards him. He rushed the cero using his bala to cut through it. As Wonderweiss shortened the distance between them, Mashiro quickly switched into a defensive stance. When he arrived, he stopped his momentum completely.

Everyone watched the strange pause of his movements All three of the observers down below noticed the refine makings of a trap, but that wasn't the case with Mashiro. She giggled, she turned down to Kensei.

"Kensei! How could you lose to this guy? He's leaving himself wide open!" She yellled as she got ready to attack him.

"Wait, you idiot! Don't attack, it's a-"

"Don't worry Kensei. I'll finish up your leftovers. YAHOOO!"

Mashiro leaped forward, did a flip and released a earth shattering kick on Wonderweiss's head. The resulting impact released a major shock-wave into the air.

_' I did it!' _she thought.

She delivered her most powerful 'Mashiro kick' ever. There was no way that the kid would have survived that! She felt like rubbing her victory in Kensei's face, but this sensation was short lived. She still felt something at the end of her leg. She gasped in horror when she saw the arrancar move around, as if nothing happened to him.

"What? There's no way! How are you still standing there? You should be in the dirt!" She said, moving away from him.

She rushed him with another kick, only to be blocked by his forearm. Before Mashiro was able to try again Wonderweiss grabbed her leg and held on tight. She tired to wiggle out of his grip, but it was too tight. The pressure and the pain of his grip intensified as the seconds ticked away. Wonderweiss lifted his head up to watch Mashiro struggle. He observed her futile attempts to use her other leg to kick him away, but of course he would not budge. He let himself have a quick smile before moving on to his true objective. But before he got to that, he had to take care of the girl.

"Let go you bastard!" she said, still kicking him, desperate to break free.

Wonderweiss decided to oblige her. So he shattered her leg. Blood exploded from her leg and screams were released from her lungs. He let go of what was left of the limb and grabbed her right arm. He pulled her up and hit her chest with a swift arm chop. The force of the hit was enough to break the entire rib cage. She began to descend, but he wasn't finished yet. Wonderweiss grabbed her throat, adjusting her to eye level. Mashiro tilted her head forward to get a good look at him.

"You were...just faking us out...the whole time, weren't you...?" Mashiro managed to spit out, before entering a coughing fit when he tightened his grasp.

Wonderweiss smiled a little as he charged up one last bala in his right hand. He released her and she started her descent once more, but this time she received a little something extra to quicken the pace. Wonderweiss slammed the bala fist into her mask, crushing it completely. The fist connected with her face and the force sent her speeding down to the earth.

_'Whoa, is this it?' she thought, while she descended._

_'I got beat by a little blond kid! I bet Kensei's starting making fun of me.' _She silently gazed at her former captain.

"Mashiro!" he yelled, struggling to break free of the lieutenant's grip. He watched in horror as she made her way to the gravel. He felt useless, not being able to help her.

"FUCK!"

She gave him a sad, bloodied smile.

"Bye...Kensei."

Just then, a lighting quick blur of orange and black grasped the girl right just as she was about to hit rock bottom! The figure skid to a halt, carrying Mashiro from the waist. Her savior smirked as she set her sights on the incapacitated Kensei.

"Yo, still failing at life, huh Kid?"

Kensei laid there with his jaw dropped, amazed and relieved at the same time and he stayed like that for a minute or so...until he realized he was being insulted.

"Shut up, you bitch!"

Yoruichi Shihoin laughed, messing with a guy who was down was one of her many talents. She felt like she had him right by the balls. But now was not the time for teasing. She laid the broken girl down near her allies.

"Mashiro..." Kensei muttered out, extending his hand to her.

Yoruichi turned away from the pair, giving them some alone time. She felt like giving her attention to something more important, namely, Wonderweiss.

He stood there, just staring at all of them. He didn't budge, he didn't even mutter a sound.

_'I don't have time for this...The plan must be set in motion.' _He thought as he stayed still.

That one thought consumed him, blocking all others that any less important. He didn't have time to deal with these insects. He decided on the only course of action that was an option. Run. But sadly, that wouldn't be happening. Before he could even attempt an escape, Yoruichi was right behind him. Her fist was glowing in a crackling, white light.

"Shunko!"

Wonderweiss turned on instinct and formed a bala to counter. The two energies connected, blinding all who watched with a bright explosion. They struggled for control, each pushing with everything they had at their disposal. They young arrancar held on as long as he could, but the bala he generated was slowly dieing out. One more push from Yoruichi was all it took to break it and bury Wonderweiss into the ground below. The earth beneath him collapsed, snugging him into the dirt.

She stood boldly in front of him, her fist still smoking from the struggle. Naturally, Yoruichi should have been relieved at the result, but she wasn't. Something in her bones told her that this wasn't finished yet. And her beliefs were confirmed when she saw Wonderweiss stand and dust himself off. He looked straight at her, with a look that resembled annoyance and boredom.

"I'm guessing your tired of playing games huh?" She asked, flash-stepping right next to him. She launched her fist, aiming towards his torso.

He easily avoided it with a turn of his body, surprising her with his speed. He continued rolling behind, a flash of red rammed into her back, forcing her on her knees. Blood expelled from her mouth in the form of a fierce cough. She turned around just in time to see Wonderweiss approach the hollow, Fura.

"What...is going on? You weren't this strong the last time you were around."

He didn't acknowledge her statement, he simply kept walking towards Fura. Suddenly, the large monster, Ashisogi Jizo, came bursting out of the sidelines. The beast rushed towards the calm and collected Wonderweiss. He turned and opened his mouth. Violet spiritual energy gathered at the tip. When Jizo was no more than 15 feet away from him, he let the energy fly loose. A violet cero evaporated the entire front half of the Zanpaktou, effectively putting an end to its charge.

"Hmm, The espada's Grand Rey Cero. How peculiar that an unranked arrancar such as yourself could perform such a technique. You are more than meets the eye, boy." Mayuri Kurotsuchi deduced, stepping out of the remains of his Bankai. He brought out his sheath, allowing the leftovers to revert to their original form.

"Who are you?" He asked.

A chuckle was all the captain received in response. Wonderweiss turned around and laid his hand on the large hollow. In an instant, Fura's body broke apart, the garganta it was producing expanded. The darkness had reached the same height as one of the many commercial buildings in Karakura and lengthened about a mile wide. The boy slowly paced into it.

Kensei couldn't believe what was happening. Before his very eyes, he had seen the blonde single handedly defeat some of the most powerful entities in the world without breaking a sweat. Everything was so mind boggling, he could barely keep up. His line of sight went from Kurotsuchi to Yoruichi, and then to Mashiro. Held back emotions rumbled to life within him. Kensei released his Zanpaktou and forced his injured body to dash forward.

"You aren't getting away from me, **you piece of shit!**" He roared, unleashing a barrage of wind blades towards Wonderweiss.

From within the void, giant, white hands reached out and covered the arrancar, protecting him. White masks began crossing over to the other side, and in large numbers. Menos Grandes poured into the recreational town, it almost seemed like an never ending stream of them. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, Kensei hit the ground, barely having the strength to lift his head up. Wonderweiss turned his head and smiled.

"We...will...meet again...Shinigami. At the beginning..."

Having said his last words, Wonderweiss allowed the darkness to swallow him.

_Next Time on A Black Dawn..._

"_You are holding back..." He said, holding the cherry blossom blade to his neck._

"_Ah man, I thought ya would let it slip by. But then again, Ya hate it when ya think people aren't respecting ya, right Kuchiki?" Gin replied, having his blade pointed at him from behind._

"_So, how's this gonna be settled?"_

* * *

**YES! ITS BEEN SOOOOO LONG GUYS! I am glad I was able to finish this chapter. You have no idea how much I revised from the chapter's previous copy. I was throughly disgusted with how I wrote it. So read and review, thanks! Oh Heads up, first off be on the look out for re-vamped chapters 1,2 and 3. Secondly, if you want you can send me my suggestions on what you would like to see in the next story arc after this one, PM me or write it in the review. And no worries...Full Bring is a no-no for me. But I do not want to hear anything about making Ichigo a captain or making some sort of division solely for the Rouge Arrancar, thats just tacky. :P**

**Love, Bm631.**


End file.
